Kitsune's War
by MehaandIruka
Summary: Sequel to Kitsune and Vixen II. Kitsune is the Hokage and the village is at peace. But what happens when an old enemy wants to challenge the new Hokage? When they threaten his family? They're about to find out why you don't want Kitsune angry!
1. Chapter 1

Lookie, lookie...that's right. It's finally here! The first chapter of the last story of the Kitsune Triology. I know, it's sad that it's over but I promise...this ain't the last u've heard of me. If u were able to see my jumpdrive u'd agree with me too. Now, I know that I said that I wasn't going to upload until it was all typed up but...well I just couldn't wait. I wanted ya'll opinion on it. Of course it gets better in later chapters (I think anyways.) Anywho I'll shut up so that u can read...peace! (Garra's Starlight...this is for you girl!!! I didn't forget about cha!!!)

* * *

Kitsune flops down on his couch after a long day of wrestling with the evil of all desk jobs...paperwork. He sighs a little thinking of the stack that he left on his desk, just waiting for his return.

"_I didn't think you had that bad of a day."_ Vixen whispers, rubbing his shoulders.

"_heh…paperwork catches up on you slowly."_

"_ah."_

"_I don't remember you being a masseuse."_ he says a few minutes later, letting his head relax against the back of the couch.

"_That's because you've never been this worn out before." _

"_Don't remind me."_ She laughs a little then kisses his neck.

"_Vixen."_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Where exactly is our daughter?"_

"_Out with her friends again…She'll be home later. Why?"_ he turns then, kissing her before pulling her across his lap. She laughs then runs her hand through his messy blonde/orange/red hair when she feels something sticking in her back.

"_hold on…"_ she says after a few seconds and digs into his pocket before pulling out a scroll of some sort.

"_Isn't this what Jeriko-sama brought to you earlier?"_

"_I forgot I had that."_ Kitsune mutters, taking the scroll from her and remembering the unexpected visitor he met that morning.

Flashback

Kitsune is sitting behind his desk between two huge stacks of paperwork. He feels a breeze blow through the open window and listens to the village below him. After a few seconds he places some paper in the stack to his right and grabs some off of the stack from his left. Someone knocks on the door then and he calls for them to enter. He smells the different scents the air brings in, one in particular making him look up only to see his wife/secretary standing in the door.

"_Please Vixen…No interruptions. I have to get this done."_

"_But Ki-Hokage-sama…The proctors are here to see you."_

"_The proctors…Why are they here?"_

"_Because you have a meeting with them." _

"_Is that today?"_

"_Right now in fact."_ Kitsune places his hand over his face, muttering something about forgetting the sighs, saying:

"_Alright…Send them in."_ She nods her head then walks into the room and the proctors after her.

"_Sorry…I forgot you were coming."_

"_No problem…You're new."_ Anko says smiling smugly and Kitsune looks up at her.

"_I still say you had something to do with this."_ She just shrugs her shoulders innocently and Vixen clears her throat.

"_What?"_ She raises her eyebrow and he shuts his eyes for a second, calming himself before saying:

"_I'm sorry…That was out of line."_ He reopens his eyes only to see a small smile on her face.

"_Is there anything else?"_

"_Yes…A piece of advice."_

"_Alright…What advice?"_he asks curiously.

"_Take it easy…You're a hired assassin who went for being an ANBU to being Hokage, but you can't do everything. You're only human."_ Kitsune looks towards his desk, laughing and Vixen asks to be let in on the joke.

"_I'm not ONLY human, Vixen."_ He says after a few seconds, looking back up at her only to see her face turn stern.

"_Don't you-"_

"_Would you kindly listen before you fuss me out?"_ She narrows her eyes at him but remains quiet and he smiles a little before continuing.

"_Thank you…Now as I said, I'm not only human. The Kyuubi is part of me. It's just who I am and I've come to terms with that. Many years ago in fact…Technically I'm-"_

"_You say it, HOKAGE-SAMA, and I swear to Kami you will regret it."_Vixen warns, glaring at him now which only makes him smile even more.

"_Say what?"_

"_You're not a demon."_

"_I wasn't going to say that."_ Her eyes widen in shock and her eyebrow raises.

"_Oh…Then what were you going to say?"_

"_I was going to say that technically I am a vessel, a host that has somewhat combined with the demon I am retaining…Of course, I'm also a hired assassin, well ex now, an ex ANBU turned Hokage and at this particular moment…a paper pusher."_ He looks back at the stacks of papers on his desk and sighs before asking:

"_Did Tsunade ever get anything done?"_

"_Not paperwork…Unless of course Shizune ever got a hold of her."_ Vixen says laughing now, and Kitsune shakes his head in frustration. Vixen walks over to the desk then goes through some hand signs before placing her hands on the stacks of papers which disappear.

"_What did you just do, may I ask?"_

"_I just gave you a break…and also made sure that you pay attention to the proctors."_

"_Ah…thank you."_

"_Sure."_ She kisses him then walks back towards the door, muttering for him to have fun.

"_Vixen?"_

"_yes?"_ she looks back up at him when she gets to the door.

"_No interruptions unless it's absolutely necessary."_

"_Gotcha…bye."_ She walks out of the room, shutting the door and Kitsune smiles before looking back up at his visitors.

"_Okay, here's the deal…I have absolutely no idea what I'm supposed to do. I'm new at this as Anko-sama put it. However…I won't do anything that sounds ridiculous or anything of the sort."_ He looks up at Anko when he says the last part only to have her smile.

"_You're Hokage now, Kitsune-sama…therefore you don't have to apply the endings on the names anymore."_

"_On the contrary."_ Kitsune says sitting back in his chair.

"_In order to gain respect one must first treat others with respect."_

"_True."_ She mutters, a little surprised at just how much the knuckle head has changed…even if he has been living in the village for the last decade.

"_So what -"_ Kitsune is interrupted by a dark brown hawk flying through his window and landing right on his desk.

"_Correct me if I'm wrong but…Shouldn't he go to the roof?" _Kitsune asks looking back up at the others only to see them nod their heads.

"_Yeah well, I was told to go straight to the Hokage, no pit stops…You're the Hokage therefore I came to you."_

"_It…talks?"_ Genma says surprised only to have the hawk jump around.

"_HEY!…I'm a guy not an IT. You got that you senbon sucking adolescent…You adult humans and your manners. Learn some respect for you elders."_

"_I assure you, he meant no disrespect."_ Kitsune says, trying to resolve the issue before it gets out of hand. The hawk turns back towards Kitsune then.

"_Now what can I help you with?"_

"_Name's Jeriko…And I came here with a message for you."_

"_May I ask who it is from?"_

"_Sure…It's from Fuma Sasame."_

"_Sasame…I haven't seen her in years, let alone heard from her."_ Kitsune mutters to himself, remembering the orange haired girl from the Land of Rice Fields. He pushes the thought aside and asks:

"_Do you happen to know what the message is about?"_

"_Hey…I only deliver the messages. I don't read them."_

"_Of course…I should have known that. I apologize."_ Kitsune says grinning again and Jeriko shrugs his wings.

"_It's okay…You know, I like you kid."_

"_I'm glad to hear that…Do you mind if I take that message off of your leg?"_

"_Not at all. That thing's been getting on my nerves anyways."_ Jeriko says lifting his leg and Kitsune unties it.

"_Thank you...You have traveled very far I imagine. Would you perhaps like something to drink or eat?"_

"_Water is fine, thank you."_

"_My pleasure." _He calls his wife again who walks in after a few seconds only to stop in the doorway and stare at the strange hawk.

"_Well, well…A friend of yours, Hokage-sama?"_

"_Perhaps…Jeriko-sama has had a very long flight and I was wondering if perhaps you wouldn't mind getting him some water."_

"_Of course not…If you'll come with me, I'll be more than glad to."_ Jeriko flies off the desk and lands on her shoulder, careful of his talons.

"_Now this is more like it."_

"_Vixen, make sure Jeriko-sama has a chance to rest as long as he likes before he has to leave again."_

"_Of course."_ Vixen nods her head.

"_I really appreciate this…You know, I like the establishment you run here kid."_

"_It's nice to hear that you approve…Goodbye Jeriko-sama."_

"_See ya kid."_ Vixen smiles a little before walking out of the room and Kitsune glances back down at the scroll.

"_That was very nice of you."_ Kitsune looks back up at the others then.

"_He was obviously upset over something. I saw no reason to make him even more upset. Besides…he has had a long flight."_

"_But you don't even know where he's from."_

"_of course I do…he's from the Land of Rice Fields."_

"_And just how do you know this?" _

"_Anko-sama are you questioning my judgment?"_

"_No…of course not."_ Anko stammers, not liking this situation at all.

"_I know that this is new to you, having me in this chair, but there is something all of you here have to understand…I am the Hokage now, which means that you have to start respecting me and trusting my judgment as much as you did Lady Tsunade's and every other Hokage. Otherwise it will give our enemies an advantage over us…I understand that it will take some getting used to, for both sides, I assure you, but I won't have this village put in danger just because I was more worried about hurting people's feelings then enforcing my new title. Now I'm sorry if that upsets you in any way, but that's just how it has to be." _

"_Of course, Hokage-sama…I'm sorry I questioned you."_ Anko says, having a new found respect for the man who used to be the village's knuckle-headed ninja.

"_Thank you, Anko-sama."_ He places the scroll on the desk then folds his hands together saying:

"_Now then…Back to the exams. What exactly am I supposed to do here?"_

"_You're not going to open it?"_

"_No…I'm going to host this meeting then perhaps if I have time later I will open it."_

"_But it sounds as if it's important."_ Kitsune looks up at Anko again, his eyebrow arched before saying:

"_I appreciate you being concerned but I will read it later." _she nods her head and drops the subject.

End Flashback

"_Hmm…I forgot all about it."_ Kitsune says, staring at the scroll.

"_Well open it now."_

"_I'm busy now."_ He says kissing her again, placing it on the couch.

"_And what if it's important?"_

"_Very well then…"_ he picks it back up and hands it towards her, kissing her cheek.

"_You read it to me."_

"_Fine."_ She says taking it from him before adding:

"_But I don't know how much I'll get out with you kissing me."_

"_I'll leave your lips undisturbed…for now."_

"_yeah…like my neck is better."_ She mutters, knowing she can't take much of that and he laughs, knowing the same. She opens the scroll anyways and tries to concentrate on the letter.

"_Dear Hokage of Konohagkure No Sato. You may not know me but I once came in contact with a Leaf Ninja which is how I know to contact you. The reason I am writing you now is because I've come across some information that I think-Do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate when you do that?"_

"_Sasame must have been very distracted."_ Kitsune murmurs near her ear and she elbows him.

"_Now I've got to find my place…Oh, here I am…I've come across some information that I think you will deem as crucial. A few days ago I received information that the Hidden Cloud Village was rounding their troops up in order to prepare to attack a village. Later I found that the village they wished to attack is the very one you have sworn to protect, Konoha."_

"_What?"_ Kitsune looks at the scroll in his wife's hands now, his earlier mood evaporated.

"_I am in a hurry to get you this information therefore I am summarizing. However, I will arrive within the next day or so and will tell you everything I know. Until then, Fuma Sasame."_ Vixen looks up at her husband then only to see him staring at the scroll.

"_Do you want me to get the ninja together?"_

"_No…We don't have enough information. When Sasame gets here I will meet with all Jonin and ANBU. But not now." _she nods her head then leans it against his chest.

"_We shouldn't mention this to Akira yet…Not until we get all the facts."_ She nods again, not wanting her daughter to worry over something that might be nothing. If only they knew that nothing was the exact opposite of what is about to happen.

* * *

Kitsune is sitting back behind his desk, signing paperwork, however this time the papers can't hold his attention. Every few minutes he reaches into his desk and pulls the letter he received the day before, rereading it. He hears people approach his door after a few minutes and puts it back in its drawer. That's when he notices that one of the chakra signatures isn't familiar and pulls his hood over his face, concealing his identity. A few minutes later, he hears a knock on the door and calls for them to enter. Vixen walks in followed by woman about her age with waist long orange hair. She has the sides pulled up making them stick up on the back of her head, minus the strands next to her face and bangs that are cut straight across, hanging between her purple colored eyes. She has on a navy blue shirt that only has one long sleeve on her right arm, the other one is sleeveless that shows the black cloth over her elbow and clings to her figure, showing her growth off nicely. She also has on black Capri's that stop right blow her knees right where her wrappings start on her legs that go all the way to her black ninja sandals.

"_I'm sorry for disturbing you, but this is Fuma Sasame."_ Vixen says closing the door.

"_I suppose you are here about the letter?"_

"_Yes…Did you read it?"_

"_Yes, I did…But I'm afraid I'm going to need a little bit more information before I blow the whistle, so to speak. I don't want panic in my streets."_

"_Of course." _

"_First off…If you could tell me how you came across this information?"_

"_Certainly...A few Cloud Ninja were coming through the village, apparently going back to their own. Anyways, one of them took a fancy to me so I bought him a few drinks."_

"_You got him drunk?"_ He asks, a little amused.

"_That's the best way to get information."_ He laughs a little, wondering if she had spent time with Jiraiya than she let on then asks:

"_So what exactly did he tell you?"_

"_Well…He was boasting about taking Konoha out finally. And something about avenging their fallen comrades."_ Kitsune sighs again, remembering something that he read in a scroll many years ago.

"_Does that mean something?"_ Sasame asks, looking up at him questioningly.

"_Yes…You see many years ago the Hidden Cloud Village attacked Konoha but were defeated…By the sound of things they've been waiting for their chance at a rematch."_

"_Well the Fuma clan is behind Konoha…We'll do anything you need us to do. Just let us know."_

"_I appreciate your enthusiasm and support…but I can't ask you to risk you're lives for us."_

"_Who's asking?...We're volunteering."_ Kitsune looks up at the door only to see a guy, a few years older than him, leaning against the frame, as if he's been there the entire time. He has spiky brown hair that is pulled back at the base of his skull, aside from the strands right in front of his ears and bangs that stick down above his brown eyes. He's wearing a black short sleeved jacket that is halfway zipped up over a light gray tank top along with black pants and sandals.

"_And you are?"_ Kitsune asks, playing his part, knowing perfectly well who he is.

"_Morino Idate."_ He says bowing slightly and Vixen looks at him questioningly asking:

"_Morino?"_

"_It's a long story that I'd rather not get into, if you don't mind."_ He says straightening back up.

"_Of course."_ Kitsune, shooting Vixen a look promising to explain later.

"_And what can I do for you?"_

"_Nothing really…You see I heard that Sasame over there was asking around for help for Konoha. So I talked to Boss…The Wasabi clan is behind you as well."_

"_Now hold on just a minute…I'm not going to stand here and ask you to die for Konoha. The last I heard your villages were non-ninja villages."_

"_Well apparently you haven't been to the village in a very long time because we've established ourselves."_ Idate says smirking a little.

"_And what exactly does that mean?"_

"_We couldn't just sit around and wait for Konoha to rescue us again. That would only increase our debt to you. So…we have some ninja in the village now. As do all the others."_

"_Others?"_

""_The Cloud Nin that I talked with told me that his village has alliances such as the Sound and Rain so I sent requests to the villages he didn't mention, to see if maybe someone else was willing to help. I was absolutely astounded by the results I got and I think you will be too."_ Sasame says excitedly which only confuses Kitsuen more.

"_Who answered?"_ Sasame and Idate glance at each other before he disappears out the door. Kitsune glances up at Vixen then who just smiles a little. Idate comes back in a few seconds later followed by a group of people, people he almost immediately recognizes.

"_May I introduce to you, the leaders of the villages that are willing to come to your aid…Princess Fujikaze Yukie of the Land of Snow, Hoshikage Sumaru of the Hidden Star Village, Prince Hikaru of the Land of the Moon, Daimyo Toki of the Land of Birds, Princess Haruna of the Land of Greens, Kazekage Garra of the Hidden Sand Village, Boss Wasabi of the Land of Tea, Prince Lui of the Land of Waves, and Deity Jenai of the Land of Rice Fields." _

"_You do understand that this could lead to a war?"_ Kitsune says, too shocked to come up with anything else.

"_Yes…We understand that."_ Princess Yukie says nodding her head.

"_And you're so willing to put your lives on the line for us?…To risk your people's lives?"_

"_Yes."_ Prince Hikaru says nodding his head in one swift movement.

"_Why?…We've done nothing to deserve this."_

"_Maybe not…But we do owe one Uzumaki Naruto."_ Sasame says, smiling sadly now then adds:

"_You see he went out of his way to help us…Kami knows he could have just pushed me aside or even used me to get his mission done. But he didn't…All of these villages: Suna, Snow, Waves, Birds, Hidden Star, Greens, Tea and Rice Fields. Naruto has helped someone in each of them, somehow. So when the chance came for them to help the village that Naruto loved so much they jumped at it. "_

"_It's the least we can do."_ Idate says shrugging his shoulders.

"_We're willing to sign treaties of alliance…if you wish."_ Boss Wasabi says, placing his hand on his young friend's shoulder. Kitsune stares at them again then looks back up at his wife saying:

"_Vixen…How long will it take to draw up some treaties?"_

"_A day…maybe two."_

"_We can wait."_ Deity Jenai says patiently and Kitsune nods his head.

"_Hold up."_ Idate says, his voice full of uncertainty now.

"_Vixen?"_

"_Yes…Something wrong?"_ Idate then turns back towards Kitsune before his eyes widen in shock.

"_You wouldn't happen to be Kitsune…would you?"_

"_Yes, I'm afraid I would be."_

"_I can't believe this…I can't believe that Konoha has Hired Assassins in the Hokage Tower…As the Hokage."_

"_Funny…I was expecting the Council to react this way."_

"_They have no reason to react this way."_ Vixen says stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"_We've been living here for the last decade nearly and you haven't done anything but protect this village and its villagers. If that doesn't qualify you for Hokage then I don't know what does. Besides…you wouldn't raise a hand against any of them."_

"_Of course not…I swore to protect them."_

"_Even if you hadn't sworn to protect them…You still wouldn't harm them."_

"_That's not how some people see it honey…I'm an assassin, remember."_

"_You're an ex-assassin, as in used to be… You quit, remember?" _

"_Vixen, I've killed people…that's what they see when they look at me."_

"_Rapists, murderers…People who went around killing others, harming them, both physically and emotionally."_

"_I have blood on my hands."_

"_So do I. So does every ninja that walks this earth, but I don't see people labeling and judging them…People need to get their eyes checked."_ Kitsune stares at her, unable to think of anything to say when he sees her eyes narrow again.

"_Stop it."_

"_Stop what?"_

"_You're trying not to laugh at me…that's why you're so quiet."_

"_I can't help it…You're just so cute when you throw little fits like that."_

"_You want a fit. I'll show a fit, mister, when I get you back home."_ Kitsune laughs at her then, unable to stop himself and sees her try to fight a smile…failing miserably.

"_Thank you."_ Kitsune says once he calms down only to see Vixen smile widely and say:

"_Any time."_

"_Wait…What just happened?"_ Idate asks confused.

"_Nothing…My wife was only trying to make sure that I don't stress myself out."_

"_So…do I still get the treaties? Or did we scare them off?"_ Kitsune looks back up at the others then.

"_We're going to stand by the Hokage and help him defend this village. Even if he is a hired assassin. We're committed to our decision."_ Hoshikage Sumaru says, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"_You see…There's hope for this world after all."_ Vixen says smiling again. Kitsune laughs again before his mind brings him back to his current situation.

"_Vixen…I want all available ANBU and Jonin on the roof in five minutes…It's time we let them in on this."_ She nods her head before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Kitsune turns back towards his guests as he stands.

"_If you would just follow me."_ They nod their heads then move to the side to let him take the front. They file in behind him, following him up the stairs to the roof.

"_I bet you didn't foresee this when you accepted the title of Hokage."_ Prince Hikaru teases, hoping to ease the tension now in the air.

"_I hoped it would never come to this village again…This place has endured so much as it is. I only wished to insure the safety of this village and that is exactly what I'm going to do….even if it costs me my life." _Kitsune pushes the door open before anyone could say anything else. The others blink against the bright sunlight for a few seconds, letting their eyes adjust before following the Hokage to the center of the roof. They can see Ninja gathered where Kitsune is leading them, some wearing masks that look to be animals. They can also see the faces of the village's past leaders above them…only one being female. The leaders decide to line up behind the Hokage, seeing how it is HIS meeting. After a few minutes Vixen appears beside the Hokage, reporting that all the ninja he requested is present. He nods his head, thanking her, before looking back up at his Ninja who are whispering amongst themselves, trying to figure out what exactly they were called for. Kitsune clears his throat, grabbing their attention, before explaining.

"_I know you are all wondering why you are here so I will get right to the point…Yesterday I received a message from a very reliable source that the Hidden Cloud Village is preparing an attack against Konohagkure No Sato."_ The whispers start up again, sounding more panicked than before. Kitsune clears his throat again, before continuing.

"_The reasons are still unknown at this point however one Cloud Nin was reported saying that he wanted to avenge his fallen comrades therefore we can safely assume that it has something to do with their unsuccessful attempt many years ago with the Second Hokage…It is also reported that the Cloud have made alliances with villages such as the Sound and the Rain which is the reason for the people behind me…Standing behind me are the leaders of some of the villages Konoha has helped over the years. Suna, Land of Snow, Land of Waves, Land of Birds, Hidden Star Village, Land of Grass, Land of the Moon, Land of Tea and Land of Rice Fields…They have all agreed to aid Konoha in any way they can."_

"_But they are non-ninja…With the excepting of Suna they cannot help us."_ An ANBU in the front row, wearing what appeared to be a cat mask blurts out.

"_Don't be so quick to judge…Over the years the villages have pulled their resources together and have acquired ninja in their villages in order to protect them more effectively. And they have graciously offered to aid us as I said…Now with that said, I'm not hoping for an all out war. I will be sending a negotiator to the Hidden Cloud Village in hopes of resolving this matter without bloodshed. But they might want Konoha to fall and that I won't give them…When the answer comes, we'll go from there, but I don't want this village in a panic. So what is said here today stays here until further notice. If it becomes necessary I will evacuate this village but I will decide when that times comes…I'll let you know what the Cloud replies…Dismissed."_ The ninja disappear then, with the exception of a select few who approach the Hokage.

"_So…They're trying again are they?"_

"_It appears so, Shino-sama."_

"_You'd think they got enough the last go around."_ Kiba says, smiling a little only to have Sakura roll her eyes at him.

"_Hey…It's you guys."_ Prince Hikaru exclaims, pointing towards Lee and Sakura.

"_Hikaru right?"_ Sakura asks smiling at him.

"_I remember you…The Land of the Moon."_

"_Yep…Prince Hikaru now."_

"_Wow…Moving on up huh?"_

"_Yep…Of course it's nothing like what Naruto wanted to do."_ Hikaru says frowning a little at his supposed 'fallen' friend.

"_He'd be happy for you, though…If anyone deserves to be ruler it's you."_ Sakura says reassuringly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"_he…Yeah I guess."_

"_I remember you too."_ Idate says pointing towards Sakura who blushes, remembering all his flirting.

"_I remember you too, Idate…I thought you weren't coming back to Konoha?"_

"_Yeah well…Things change."_ He says shrugging his shoulders, not hearing Kitsune's laugh. If anyone knows anything about things changing, Kitsune does. Vixen glances up at her husband only to see him shake his head, a signal that he'd explain later. Which reminds her that he has something else to tell her as well. And he IS going to tell her, that she's going to see too.

"_I guess…But what about Ibiki?"_

"_Ibiki…is complicated and stubborn. I don't know about him. But he probably won't like me using his last name to introduce myself-"_

"_Why not? It's your name as well."_

"_True…but as far as Ibiki is concerned I'm not his little brother anymore…I'm no longer a Morino."_

"_That's it!"_ Sakura grabs Idate's jacket before disappearing. Idate finds himself in the street when the smoke clears, right before Sakura pulls him down that said street.

"_Where the heck are you taking me?"_ Idate asks only to receive silence as his answer. He sighs a little, grumbling to himself until he hears her shout out someone's name.

"_IBIKI!"_ he glances up just in time to see his 'brother' look up at him…and he doesn't look very happy. Sakura stops a few feet in front of him, ignoring the other proctors then throws Idate towards Ibiki.

"_Hey..mind being a little gentler?"_

"_Talk!"_

"_Sakura you can't throw two grown men in a room and expect them to talk things out."_

"_Well I guess it's a good thing you're not in a room…Now talk!"_

"_There's nothing to talk about."_Ibiki says before turning to walk off only to have Anko step in his way.

"_I don't know what's going on but you'd better turn back around Ibiki."_

"_Stay out of it Anko."_ Ibiki warns only to have her push him back around saying:

"_TURN!"_ Idate and Ibiki both cross their over their chests, looking down towards the ground.

"_Alright then…If you won't talk then I will…Why are you being so cruel to your brother?"_

"_I don't have a brother."_ Ibiki states emotionlessly , ignoring the others' gawking and whispering. Idate shakes his head at Sakura, knowing this was how he was going to react.

"_Wrong…You have a brother…Idate is your younger brother."_

"_Give it a rest Sakura."_

"_What?...Why?"_ She asks shocked and looks back at the younger Morino.

"_Because Ibiki is the perfect ninja…He loves this village and would be willing to give his life for the villagers without any thought to the act. And anyone who's coward enough to run and abandon the village is too disgraceful to have any kind of connection to him, let alone be family…And that's exactly what I did. I abandoned Konoha."_

"_It's wasn't your fault…Your sensei tricked you."_

"_Like that's an excuse…There's always someone trying to trick someone else into doing something. It's a fact of life."_

"_You were just a kid, Idate."_

"_I was a ninja, Sakura…I should have known better than to listen to him. I should have had enough common sense to know that it was never going to work. It was my fault…And it was even my fault that Ibiki was captured. So you see…I abandoned Konoha and my brother. That's just something you don't forgive, no matter what. The truth is…I lost my brother when I stole that sword."_

"_Idate-"_

"_Look Sakura…Maybe I'm trying to make up for it or something hell I don't know….But I do know that Naruto loved this village more than anything and he straightened me out. He got me thinking straight. Got me to deal with my past and get over my hatred...I've made some huge, irreversible mistakes and I've learned from them. I'm not going to abandon the Land of Tea or Boss Wasabi and I'm definitely not going to let this village that Naruto held so dear to him get hurt…I owe him that much. I've abandoned Konoha once…I'll be damned if I do it again…And as far as I'm concerned I'm no longer a Mornio. Because I don't deserve to be Morino Ibiki's little brother. Now if you'll excuse me...I have to go and find me somewhere to stay."_ Idate walks off then, leaving behind a shocked Sakura. She watches him strode away before looking up at Ibiki only to see him grinning a little.

"_You're …not going to go after him…are you?"_

"_No."_

"_why not?"_

"_Because he's starting to get what life is about…It's not all fairy tales and happiness. He's learning…He's getting close."_

"_Close to what?"_ Ibiki looks back down at Sakura then saying:

"_To earning his name back."_ Sakura stares up at the elite jonin, trying to think of something to say only to decide on the only thing she could think of.

"_You Morino's are weird."_ That's when the impossible happens…Ibiki laughs, just a little, before walking off but not before reminding the others of their meeting in the morning. Sakura stares after him as well, rethinking over what Akira has been saying all along. She then sees Anko, staring up at him, looking to be just as shocked as her.

"_There might be hope for him after all."_ Anko mumbles, a small grin forming on her face.

* * *

So what do ya think? Yea I'm not sure what the thing with Idate and Ibiki is. Just something that came to me...a filler I guess...or maybe I was trying to show u how much he's grown.....naw probably just a filler. Anywho, I actually did research on this one. I looked up all the people's names and everything. Which reminds me... Prince Lui and Deity Jenia are fake. They're not real people or the real rulers. I couldn't find their villages rullers anywhere so I just made up some names, however the others are real people....do ya recognize the names? If not then google 'em or something. And yes, the Cloud is a real village and yes they really did attack Konoha a long time ago (just not sure when)I'm sorta mad at myself for putting Lee with Sakura now....I could've soooo put her with Idate considering all the flirting....oh well...too late now. Well I'll talk to u people's later....Next chapter-The Cloud's Answer!!!

~MehaandIruka~


	2. Chapter 2

Lookie, lookie I gotta cookie...Okay not really but I do have another chapter for you. Now I'm kinda running outta ideas for names so...yeah...don't be too harsh at what I've come with. (they'r kinda weird n some look like a mouthful...or maybe just one...) Anyways, I decided that we were missing someone from the story. So, it's about time we see what a certain Hyuuga is up to....what do ya think? u'll see what and who I mean....

* * *

Kitsune is sitting back behind his desk, with his back to the mound of paperwork on his desk. Instead he's watching the village below him via the window. He laughs a little when he remembers how the Third Hokage used to stand in front of the window, watching the village. He then sighs when he thinks of what must have gone through his mind when he learned of the Sound's and Sand's invasion. Even though it was a little late when he learned of it. He hears the door open after a few seconds before he feels someone touch his shoulders.

"_It will be alright, Kitsune."_ He smiles a little before turning to face his wife.

"_I know, Vixen."_ She smiles back at him, then runs her hand over his cloth covered face.

"_I really hate this thing you know."_

"_I know…but the others are due here any minute."_ She gently peels the mask away, allowing her to kiss him.

"_Vixen…"_

"_I know…I know."_ She plants one last kiss before releasing the material back over his face, frowning now. Kitsune laughs and grabs her by the waist, pulling her back into his lap.

"_Don't look at me like that…I can't stand it."_ Vixen laughs before distracting herself with his shirt.

"_You know…I've heard of many people having affairs with their secretaries and all…But I've never known the secretaries to be their wives."_

"_Perhaps they wanted to get away from their wives for a little while."_

"_I guess…"_ She looks back towards the window then, staring towards the Hokage Monument.

"_So is that why you wanted me to be your assistant? So that you wouldn't be tempted?"_ Kitsune quietly calls her name before gently grabbing her chin, making her looking back at him.

"_No one else in the world could hold my attention, because I'm already married to the most gorgeous woman there is."_ She smiles again and grabs his wrist. She turns her head more, pressing his hand against her cheek before saying:

"_I love you."_

"_As I do you…Nothing will ever change that. Or no one for that matter."_

"_Hey you love birds. You're not alone."_ He turns back around only to see Sasame standing in the doorway with Jeriko perched on her shoulder. **'How in the world?-Must have been a bit too distracted.' **Kitsune thinks, trying to figure out just how in the world he hadn't sensed them coming.

"_I'm sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt…We can come back later."_ Sasame says backing out of the door.

"_That's quite all right…We simply lost track of the time. Please, come on in."_ Kitsune calls before she can disappear. She nods her head then walks in, followed by the other leaders and Idate.

"_The treaties are on your desk."_ Vixen informs the Hokage as she stands back up, ignoring the others' surprised expressions.

"_Thank you."_ Jeriko leaves his perch and lands on the desk then, getting Kitsune's attention.

"_Hello, Jeriko-sama. How are you today?"_

"_Great…I've never been treated like a celebrity before."_

"_Well you are an honored guest in this village… All of you are."_ He says glancing up at the others who merely nod their heads.

"_Really? Well thanks kid…I knew I liked you."_

"_Thank you, Jeriko-sama. I've grown quite found of you myself…You are welcome here anytime."_

"_Hmm…"_ The hawk thinks for a few seconds before adding:

"_I just might have to take you up on that offer."_ Kitsune laughs then grabs the treaties before turning his attention to his secretary/wife.

"_Could you please hand these out if you don't mind?"_

"_Of course. It would be an honor."_ Vixen replied, smiling widely.

"_Thank you."_ The Hokage looks back towards his guests then, before giving them a summary of the document being passed around.

"_Now, I'm not going to rush you into signing this. I want you to take as much time as you like. I wish for you to read then over, as closely as you wish, and as many times as it takes for you to be satisfied…And if there is anything that you don't like or perhaps just doesn't sit right with you, please, feel free to ask me or Vixen. Truth be known, she can probably tell you more about it than I can."_ She smiles at the compliment before walking back to his side.

"_Well that certainly is very gracious of you."_ Princess Yukie mumbles, eyeing the paper in front of her.

"_No…It is gracious of you to offer you're support to Konoha. It's the least I can do, to repay you."_

"_How long do you think it will take for them to contact us?"_ Vixen asks after a few minutes of silence, causing the others to glance up at him.

"_Honestly…I don't know. It has only been a few days since I sent the negotiator. We just have to be patient and wait."_ Vixen sighs impatiently then before stating:

"_I don't have much of that."_ Kitsune laughs again, when he senses someone bounding up the steps, towards the office. **'Jyuhan? Why isn't he at the gates?'** Sure enough, a few seconds later the guard bounds into the office, not bothering to pause to knock, calling out to him. He does, however, pause upon seeing the crowd formed in the office, now staring at him.

"_I'm sorry, my Lord…I didn't know-"_

"_It's fine, Jyuhan…What was it you came here for?"_ Kitsune asks patiently, knowing something is wrong. He can see the Chunnin gasping to get his breath from all the running, not to mention the alert, cautious look on his normal smiling face. Something has happened, that Kitsune is sure of.

"_The Negotiator Wondai Guno, has returned to the village, My Lord."_

"_He has…When?"_

"_Just a few minutes ago."_

"_I see…And where is he? Why didn't he come with you?"_ Kitsune sees the man's face acquire a green tint as the Chunnin looks towards the ground.

"_Jyuhan…Where is he?"_

"_He…I'm afraid he was killed My Lord."_One of the leaders gasps in surprise, but Kitsune ignores it, something more pressing on his mind.

"_Jyuhan…He was dumped at the gates wasn't he?"_

"_Yes, my Lord."_ Kitsune leans over his desk then, his head leaning on his joined hands.

"_Why…would anyone do that?"_ Princess Haruna chokes out shocked that someone would send a dead man's body back to a village.

"_To send us a message."_ Kitsune murmurs hoarsely. And the message is well received, for Kitsune knows exactly what the enemy was hoping to relay. He knows what the act means, what they think of negotiating, and what they wish to get out of the entire deal.

"_What message?"_ Deity Jenai asks, knowing whatever it is…it can't be good.

"_There is no hope of settling this…They want Konoha to fall."_ He feels Vixen place her hand back on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"_Do you want to send a team out to try and catch the person who delivered the body?"_ Kitsune shakes his head, leaning back up.

"_They're long gone by now...It would only stretch our resources out even further than they are."_

"_Then what are we going to do?"_ Idate asks, a little challengingly. Kitsune grabs Vixen's hand, thinking for a few minutes.

"_It's time to let the rest of the village know…I want ALL ninja, regardless of rank, on top of the Hokage Monument in ten minutes" _Kitsune looks back up at the Chunnin still standing at the door.

"_Jyuhan…I want you to assist Vixen in gathering the ninja."_ The Chunnin bows, saying a quick:

"_Hai."_

"_You alert all the Chunnin and Gennin…I've got the rest."_ Vixen instructs only to get another bow before the man disappears. Vixen starts to perform her hand signs when she hears him call out to her.

"_When you get done with that, I want all ninja who are out on missions called back to the village…It's time we prepared for war."_ She nods her head before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Kitsune sighs after a few seconds, letting his head rest against the chair. He tries to calm his thoughts, to get them to focus on the next move.

"_What now?"_ Sasame asks worriedly after a few minutes.

"_Now…We try and meet then outside of the village. We've already had damage done to this village many times before, as I've stated before…I would like to avoid that again. Truth be known I'd like to avoid this whole situation. I've seen enough bloodshed on my old line of work. But we cannot avoid this…Not when the enemy is so dead set on attacking us."_

"_Good plan…But you don't know where they are."_ Idate reminds him, only to have the Hokage look up at him.

"_True…But I have ways of finding out."_

"_No offense, Lord Hokage, but…men are too obvious."_ Sasame interrupts, catching onto his plans.

"_I suppose you have a better idea?"_

"_Actually. I do"_ She smiles a little before looking towards her feathered companion.

"_A hawk would blend in more."_ Kitsune follows her gaze before asking:

"_Are you up to it, Jeriko-sama?"_

"_Yeah, sure…I can fly around and find 'em for you then report back with coordinates or whatever…No problem."_

"_Very well then…Just be careful, Jeriko-sama."_

"_Sure thing."_ The hawk calls before disappearing out the window he flew in a few days earlier.

"_SandNinja should be here within the next day or two…I informed my son to bring them a day after I left."_ Kazekage Gaara says immediately and Boss Wasabi says:

"_We'll send word for our ninja to come as well then."_ Kitsune nods his head, before issuing a warning.

"_Just be sure to inform them to stay clear of any bars and members of the opposite sex…We don't want this information leaking out."_ Sasame grins, showing no shame at all, as she shrugs her shoulders.

"_Alright…I suppose we'd better make our way to the Hokage Monument."_ The others nod their heads then follow behind the Hokage, to meet with the ninja.

* * *

Kitsune sees the ANBU and Jonin whispering amongst themselves when they arrived. No doubt they have idea as to why they are called back. But Kitsune knows that he has to explain to the others who weren't present at the last meeting. Of course that was he own fault. At the time he'd hoped that the Cloud was willing to negotiate -no need to get everyone on edge- but…now there was just no possibility of settling this without bloodshed. Vixen appears beside him then, informing him that all ninja that are in the village are present. He nods his head then starts to walk towards them when she grabs his arm.

"_What happens now, Kitsune?"_

"_It's as I told Fuma-sama…We try to intercept the enemies' forces outside of the village."_

"_We?"_

"_Yes…I'm not just going to send my ninja out to battle while I sit back and wait for a report."_

"_Maybe you should."_ Kitsune stares at his wife for a few seconds, hoping to see her smiling or laughing, any indication that she is playing. But, of course, he only finds her dead serious.

"_Pardon?"_

"_Kitsune…The ninja are going to be strung out everywhere, stopping whoever they can. But that doesn't guarantee that someone won't get by us…and who's going to protect the village if that happens?"_

"_I'm going to leave ninja in the village."_

"_You're the only chance this village has if someone gets past our forces. Therefore you need to be here protecting it, to protect the non-ninja of Konoha."_ He stares at her again, before sighing and agreeing with her.

"_But…I can't simply abandon them, not when they need a leader the most."_

"_Who says they'll be without a leader…Can't you appoint someone else to lead the forces?"_

"_I suppose I could…But I wouldn't know who to appoint even if I did."_

"_It would have to be someone who knew you very well, who would make the same decisions you would. Someone you trusted whole heartedly…"_

"_There's only one person I trust WHOLE heartedly."_

"_Exactly."_ Kitsune's eyes widen when he catches up to where she is leading.

"_You?...You want me to appoint…you as leader?"_

"_Why not? I'm more than capable of looking after the ninja."_

"_I'm not disagreeing with that, but-"_

"_But what?...I can make sure the ninja do as they're told. And I'll have the other 'captains' of sorts there as well."_

"_They'll make sure the rest listen to her."_ Boss Wasabi says, startling Kitsune a little. He hadn't noticed that the others are listening as well.

"_And I'll even have Jeriko personally relay messages between you."_ Sasame adds, hoping to ease the Hokage. He stares at them, before looking back down at his wife and finally back up at the murmuring crowd.

"_I should start explaining."_ He walks back towards them when Sasame starts to call him.

"_It's alright."_ Vixen says reassuringly, letting him walk in front of the crowd.

"_But he didn't answer."_

"_He's thinking it over."_ Kitsune calls for their attention, then waits until they are quiet before starting.

"_Some of you I called to council a few days ago and possibly have an idea why I have called you back. For the ones who I did not call upon, I will briefly explain again…A few days before I called the others to council I received a report, which has recently been confirmed, that the Hidden Cloud village is preparing to attack Konohagkure No Sato."_ Like so many days before, the crowd erupts with gasps of shock and whispers of questions. Kitsune raises his hand, again calling for their attention.

"_I assure you I was just as shocked as any of you…A few days after that I sent Wondai Guno to the village as a negotiator in hopes of resolving this matter without fighting. Unfortunately…Those hopes were shattered earlier today when I received another report that his body had been delivered to the gates."_ Absolute silence engulfs the room, no one knowing what to say.

"_Therefore, we have no choice but to fight them in order to survive. But we will be alone…I'm sure the ones who weren't at the last meeting are curious as to why there are so many people behind me. They are leaders of villages that Konoha has helped over the years. They are willing to aid us any way they can. Even if it means sacrificing their peoples' lives for us. Now, in a few days their ninja will arrive and we will start preparing for battle. Do not underestimate these ninja, for I am told that they are very well trained. And we will treat every single one of them with the respect and honor they deserve…When they do arrive we'll come up with a better battle plan but as of right now…All ANBU, Hunter Nin, Jonin and Chunnin will intercept the enemies' forces away from the village. I've sent someone to figure out where exactly they will be. When I get that information I'll pass it onto you. As for the Genin, you will be assigned to the village during the battle. Now I'm ordering this because I' not going to leave this village unprotected like that and to be absolutely honest with you…You are not yet ready for war. I know you have been on many missions and think that you can handle it but trust me. Missions and a battlefield are two different things."_ He takes a deep breath, glancing back at his wife, before adding the last part.

"_Now as the Hokage of the village I should be out there with you, risking my life along with you, however, if, and that is a big if mind you, but if someone was to get passed our forces then I'm not entirely sure the Genin will be enough to defend this village alone. I'm not sure of our opponent's strength. Therefore I will be staying behind, watching the village. But you will not be without a leader…Vixen will be in my place. She's just as capable as I am, perhaps more so with her Kekkei Genkai. I will be, however, in constant contact with her throughout the entire fight, so you will do as she says…I'll be honest with you, as of right now I'm not sure exactly how much time we have before the enemy plans to strike. I should have an idea within the next few days, and I will, again, pass that information along to you when I get it…I would advise all of you to get some training in, because I fear that we will all need it in order to survive this..For the new ones, I will tell you what I told the last group…I don't want this village in a panic so no one is to speak a word of what is said here today. If the village needs to be evacuated then I will do so, but ONLY when I see fit. And if I hear of anyone disobeying this order I will personally see to it that they spend some quality time with the occupants of the prison…Do you understand?" _

"_HAI!"_ The room explodes when they all answer at once. They all know better than to try and cross him. He might be Naruto, but he was Hokage now. And something told them that if they even try to test him, he would make good on his promise.

"_Good…Now if there are no questions-"_ However a voice rings out then, cutting Kitsune off.

"_Do you see what happened when you let the wrong people rule Konoha…Other villages believe you are weak and start attacking."_

"_Is there something you'd wish to say, Hyuuga-sama?"_ Kitsune inquires patiently which only pisses Hiashi off even more.

"_Yes as a matter of fact there is…The Cloud is attacking us because of you. They know that Konoha has switched hands. Well the Hyuugas will not be involved in this…You have brought this on yourselves for electing HIM of all people as your Hokage."_ Kitsune sees Vixen start to respond and grabs her arm, shaking his head.

"_If that is the way you feel, Hyuuga-sama, then I will now look to the Hyuugas for help."_

"_Hokage-sama."_

"_Yes?"_ A woman steps forward then. She has straight black hair that hangs to her waist and frames her white-pupil-less eyes. She is wearing a green Chunnin vest over a black long sleeve shirt and black pants that are wrapped up around the ankles, above her black ninja sandals. Her clothes are tight enough to cling to her body, showing her curves however…nothing like a certain other Hyuuga.

"_Please disregard my father's ignorance."_

"_How dare you, Hanabi! Have you forgotten who you are talking to?"_ Hiashi shrieks beside her only to have her turn towards him, snapping:

"_I could ask you the same question. In case you have forgotten I am now the leader of the Hyuuga clan and as the clan leader, I will rule as I see fit…and the Hyuugas WILL stand behind Konoha and the Hokage. If any Hyuuga has a problem with it then I suggest they either hold their tongue or leave the compound."_ Kitsune hears some of the others snicker at the squabble, mainly Hiashi being fussed at…by his daughter. Hiashi crosses his arms, his normal frown mixing with anger, but remains quiet.

"_If that is all…You are dismissed."_ Smoke appears as the ANBU, Jonin and Hunter Nin disappear via Shunshin, while the Gennin and Chunnin simply walk out of the building. As soon as they leave, however, Vixen burst out laughing. She hunches over after a few seconds, one arm over her stomach.

"_Did you see Hiashi?"_ She manages to get out only to start laughing harder.

"_I don't think I've seen anyone tell him off like that…Not in public anyways."_ Vixen glances up to see the old Rookie Nine plus Kurenai and Kakashi walk up....Kakashi with his arm around the Genjutsu Mistress's waist.

"_I think Hanabi has finally had enough of Hiashi."_ Kakashi adds only to get Vixen laughing again.

"_Well…At least someone finally did SOMETHING about him…I'm just glad she didn't turn out like after all."_

"_I think I kind of turned out like my sister."_ Vixen calms down a little when she sees Hanabi walk up.

"_At least that's what Hiashi has been saying ever since I was a teenager."_

"_I thought you didn't have a sister?"_

"_Hiashi might only have one daughter, but I still have a sister…If she'll have me."_

"_It would be my honor to be your sister again."_

"_No…The honor is all mine."_ Hanabi says bowing a little, then smiling back up at her.

"_So how come we haven't seen very much out of you since we've been here?"_

"_Are you kidding? Hiashi's had me locked up ever since he came in and 'corrupted' you. But that was alright…I was just biding my time until I could fix everything."_ Vixen smiles again then, glad her sister turned out alright.

"_Speaking of righting things…Since I'm the clan leader I can undo actions by past leaders if I see fit. Which means that I can revoke your banishment…and of course a discovery of the RIGHTFUL heir would only set things right…the way things are supposed to be."_ Vixen stares at the black haired Hyuuga, who so many years ago had annoyed her to no end.

"_I can't take your title from you, Hanabi…By the looks of things, you are the rightful heir. Besides…I wouldn't be able to put up with Hiashi."_

"_Heh…I barely can. Some days I have to get away from that Compound. You know you told me that one day I would understand why you left and now I do…You had to in order to have a life."_

"_Tell you what…If you ever find yourself wandering around again, my door is always open."_

"_Thanks. I'll remember that…And…I would like to get to know my niece if you and Kitsune don't mind. "_

"_I don't see a problem with it…Kitsune?"_ Vixen looks back up towards her husband only to find him gone. She glances around until she spots him. He's standing near the edge of the Monument, overlooking the village below them, with his arms crossed. Vixen suddenly remembers the reason for seeing her sister then walks over towards her husband.

"_It will be alright, Kitsune."_ She says gently, placing her hand on his arm. He places his hand over hers before saying:

"_Will it?...I've seen enough blood with my work, as I mentioned earlier to the leaders. I've been in the middle of a fight such as this. I know what is to come and I fear, not only for Konoha ninja but for the others as well. I've hoped and even prayed that nothing like that would ever come of this village again but…Apparently it was all in vain because the day Konoha goes to war is drawing closer….and my worst nightmare is unveiling before my eyes." _

"_Is there really no hope then?"_ Kiba asks walking up behind him.

"_Not of peace, of negotiating…Yes, we may win. We did many years ago, but-"_

"_But the Cloud must have something up their sleeves…Why else would they attack now?"_ Shikamaru asks, cutting Kitsune off, while Shino and Kakashi nod their heads in agreement.

"_Well are sleeves aren't exactly empty you know."_ Kiba argues, smirking a little.

"_I mean…we were always a very gifted generation."_

"_Were?"_ Kurenai asks skeptically, smiling.

"_You still are…You've definitely surpassed us."_

"_And we have even more gifted generations after us. "_ Sakura adds cheerfully and Lee says:

"_We still have a few surprises in store for the Cloud and Allies."_

"_We'll show them what happens when they mess with the Leaf."_ Ino says nodding her head.

"_No one will want to mess with Konoha after this…Especially not with the number of allies we have."_ Sasuke interjects, hugging his wife to his side proudly

"_Perhaps you're right, perhaps we will win this fight, but…"_ Kitsune replies, sighing again.

"…_the families of the one's who die…they don't win. They only lose what is most important to them. How many do we have to lose to pass that message along?"_ He looks up at his wife then, and fells the grief of sending her away from him, away from safety, tear him to pieces. If she doesn't come back to him…His thoughts are cut off when Sasame walks up to them, holding a stack of papers.

"_The treaties?"_

"_We don't have to read them…You are a good man, Lord Hokage. We know that you would never trick us or try to deceive us. And we would be honored to become Konohakgure No Sato's allies."_ Prince Lui says, a small grin on his face.

"_thank you."_

"_No…Thank you. Now if you will excuse us…We need to go alert our ninja."_

"_Of course."_ They leave the Monument while Vixen stares up at Kitsune in shock.

"_Do you have any idea what you've just done?"_ She asks once they disappeared.

"_What did I do?"_ Kitsune asks, a little unsure if it's a good thing or not.

"_You got them to sign a treaty of alliance almost effortlessly…Do you have any idea how difficult that is? How many villages are willing to do that without negotiating something?"_

"_I'm guessing few."_

"_Very few."_

"_Perhaps…they differ from other villages."_

"_That's bull and you know it."_ He stares down at her then, amusement making him grin.

"_You're the reason…Everything that you've done in the past."_

"_Yes well…it doesn't help that they seem to think that I'm not deceiving them."_

"_You're not."_

"_Yes I am."_

"_How?"_

"_I'm still alive."_

"_Oh…Then just stop deceiving them."_

"_And just what exactly am I supposed to do, Vixen?...Unveil myself to them as I did to the others." _

"_Why not?"_ He looks at her skeptically only to have her smile again.

"_Pardon?"_

"_Just tell them the truth…They're you're friends. Surely they'll understand."_

"_Sure…IF they hang around long enough." _

"_Why wouldn't they?"_

"_Vixen…I've been hiding out these last two decades as Kitsune the hired assassin. Have you forgotten how the others reacted?...Tsunade was all but pissed at me when she found out. And the others were hurt that I'd avoided the village. How do you think they will feel?"_

"_They weren't hurt."_ Vixen argues only to see his eyebrow rise and quickly adds:

"_bad."_

"_Enough."_

"_Kitsune, wouldn't you rather they find out from you than from one of the ninja?"_ He stares at her again, trying to come up with an argument only to come up empty.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this."_

"_I told you…No arguing."_ She says smiling triumphantly.

"_Ha…I'm starting to think that I should just give up…And you call ME stubborn."_

"_I got it from you."_

"_Apparently so did our daughter."_

"_Definitely from you."_ Kitsune laughs before sighing.

"_It will be okay, Kitsune."_ He nods his head, but it doesn't contemplate her. Does he really know it, or is he perhaps trying to placate her? Vixen quietly sighs then loops her arms through his, getting his attention again.

"_Come on…Let's go home. There's nothing else to be done today."_ He nods his head again when Vixen remembers her sister.

"_Oh, Hanabi…Could you do me a favor…sister to sister?"_

"_If I can."_

"_The Caged Bird Seal…Get rid of it, please."_ Hanabi smiles then, nods her head replying:

"_Already working on it…It's a little complicated but I think I can figure it out…Of course I might need some help."_

"_All you have to do is ask."_

"_I might do that…And Hiashi was wrong, by the way…Its people like you who make Konoha better…both of you."_

"_Thank you…Goodbye, Hanabi."_

"_Goodbye."_ Smoke surrounds Kitsune and Vixen, transporting them away from the Monument.

"_Okay, we're home now, so you can take THAT off."_ She exclaims, pointing towards his mask. He laughs again but slips the hood over his head.

"_Much better."_ She says, tossing the papers onto the couch.

"_So glad you approve."_ She smiles again before slipping her arms around his neck.

"_I forgot to ask you…How does it feel to be Hokage?"_

"_If you had asked me that a few days ago I would have said fine…Now I'm not so sure."_

"_I'm sorry, honey."_ He shrugs his shoulders before placing his arms around her waist, holding her to him.

"_It's certainly not your fault."_

"_no…certainly not."_ He smiles then sighs again, remembering her role in the upcoming fight.

"_Vixen."_

"_hmm?"_ He tilts her head up, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"_I love you, more than anything in any this entire world…besides our daughter of course."_

"_I know."_

"_Then you know that if you don't come back to me-"_

"_Hey…A field full of enemy ninja couldn't keep me from you."_

"_Good to know."_

"_You should already know."_ She whispers before lightly pressing her lips to his. She feels his grip tighten around her, pressing her closer to him and smiles. She pushes his jacket off of his shoulders then steps backwards, pulling Kitsune with her…with one destination in mind.

Meanwhile, outside Akira decides to say goodbye to her friends and go home. She enters the front door then calls out for her parents only to be met with silence. She calls them again, walking into the living room only to freeze. On the floor, in front of the couch is her dad's jacket. She glances up at a black blur only to see her mother's shirt on the bottom step along with her father's shirt a few steps up. On the final step, at the very top of the stairs is her mother's bra…and her cue. She immediately turns back towards the front door and yells:

"_I'M GOING TO SPEND THE NIGHT AT INOCHIA'S!"_ Before slamming the door shut, loud enough for them to hear…hopefully.

* * *

ewww....one of the things u wish u never experience. *shivers* poor Akira. but it's hilarious when it's not u. that's normally how it goes right? anywho...let me know what u think plz.

next Chapter: The Hokage's Family has a little bit of trouble and something unexpected happens.....what is it u ask? u'll just hafta to wait n see. hehehehe....bye!

oh...if anyone can tell me what the Council is made up of (clan leaders or select people....stuff like that)I'd really appreciate it. And no, it's not for this story but another one I'm working on. (n don't ask how many there are plz...too many)thanks...


	3. Chapter 3

***PLZ READ!! CHANGES***

I know, I know...it's been a while. I apologize. My mother has taken over my jumpdrive and the laptop for a while sooo...plus a research project, but I finally got this typed up. There are a few changes I've made to me writing style.

Instead of keeping the big paragraphs, I've decided to cut them into peices to see if maybe that makes it a little easier to read. If you don't like this way then I can go back to what I was doing. I'm just trying to make it easier on u. N I know u guys r used to my thoughts being in bold.

I've also changed that. I've made it where it's a thought process. Instead of bold, I just have it..well it's hard to explain. You'll figure out what I mean when u read it. Anywho, I'll eave ya alone n let u read. oh n

* * *

Akira is walking through the deserted streets of Konoha, searching for some way to waste some time. Of course she's also hoping to find somewhere to crash for the night. Her house is definitely out of the question. Sure, her parents are married and yes, they're acting like any married couple but...come on! They're her parents. Who would want to sit around hear their parents do…THAT?! Not her.

She shivers a little as she remembers the clothes. She is going to be forever scarred by this. She shakes her head a little, forcing herself to focus. She needs to find somewhere to stay the night. She can't very well sleep in the street. Of course she had said, well yelled really, that she was going to Inochia's but…

Flashback

Akira sprints out of the house, then down the street, not daring to glance back. She pauses when she feels she is far enough away from the house. A quick breather and then she will go to the Uchiha's. No use in running there. They might think something is wrong if she came running up, out of breath.

"_Hey, I thought you were going home?"_ Akira glances up then, only to see her supposed savior standing not two feet in front of her. Akira's eyebrow raises in confusion but she answers.

"_I did…but my parents are 'in the mood' so I thought I would stay at your house for the night."_

"_Heh…yeah…umm…My parents too. Only I can't spend the night anywhere, so I'm going to find me somewhere to hang at until later on…really later on."_ Akira's shoulders slump a little. Great….Now where is she supposed to go?

"_Sorry…But I wouldn't try the Narra's if I were you though. Considering how many kids they already have."_ Akira thinks about that for a second before shaking her head.

"_Definitely not…Well I guess we're both homeless for the night huh?"_

"_umm…yeah about that."_ Akira stares at her suspiciously, the grin on her friend's face only confusing her more.

"_I've kind of already made some plans. I'm going to go and spend some time with…another friend of mine. I would invite you but…well it was sort of a private engagement so if you'll just excuse me."_ And with that the black haired girl disappears, leaving Akira alone again…still with no place to go.

End Flashback

Akira sighs a little, bringing herself back to reality. She's not sure where Inochia was going but she is pretty sure it had something to do with a boy. Well at least she has somewhere she can go. Unlike Akira. But there has to be somewhere right?

Akira freezes as an idea comes to her. She almost slaps herself for not thinking of it earlier. Of course, she could crash there for the night right? But…what if-she shakes her head. A place is a place and so far, she is without one. She sprints off again, a destination in mind and a smile on her face. She pauses when she sees the apartments in front of her, her smile widening. She bounds up the stairs then searches the doors until she finds the right number. Pause…deep breath…knock ,knock, knock.

"_Hang on"_ Someone yells from behind the door. Akira has to stifle her laughter as she hears them grumbling about people coming at the wrong time. The door opens a few seconds later only to show an annoyed occupant.

"_Yeah…A-Akira?"_ She almost laughs again when he realizes it's her.

"_Hi Asu."_ He stares at her for a few seconds, the same bewildered look on his face then leans against the door frame, sighing a little.

"_What are you doing here this late?"_

"_Well…"_ Akira suddenly starts ridiculing herself for the so called bright idea…mainly because Asu is standing in the doorway in nothing but a pair of sweats and a towel around his neck.

"_Yes?"_

"_Okay…I got home and found my parent's clothes all over the place so I decided I was going to spend the night at the Uchiha's but it turned out that they were in the same umm…'mood' so I have nowhere else to go except maybe home but there's NO WAY I'm going back there tonight." _

"_and let me guess…you want to stay here?"_

"_I'll behave…promise."_ Akira says, smiling sweetly. Asu shakes his head, muttering to himself but steps away from the door.

"_Thanks."_

"_just…remember your promise."_

"_Of course."_ Asu sighs again, not trusting her sweet, up-to-nothing voice.

"_Let me get a shirt okay?"_ He walks past her, running the towel over his hair.

"_Sure…Did u just take a bath or something?"_

"_it has been a long day."_

"_Just curious."_ She murmurs when he disappears through a doorway. She glances around the apartment as she waits for him to come back. Off to the right side is a beige looking couch with two matching chairs around it. Along the wall behind them are two bookshelves sitting side by side…both nearly full. She never knew Asu read. Then again she shouldn't be all that surprised. Asu does like his quiet time sometimes, but he hates not doing anything.

To the left of her sits a table with two matching chairs around it. She turns a little to get a better look only to see the refrigerator sitting right beside her. She steps around it and sees a counter running along the wall then turn at the corner, following the other wall. Halfway down the second wall, it turns into a sink with the stove nestled beside it.

Directly over the counters, hanging on the walls are cabinets separated by a single window with a great view of the Hokage Monument. Probably a very good view of the sun rising. Of course Asu doesn't notice it. He probably glances up at it, and then walks off thinking something about another exhausting day. Or perhaps troublesome is a better word he uses. Akira sighs, thinking of how much the boy she's dating has in common with his lazy uncle.

"_Aren't here two minutes and already putting down my home."_ Akira turns back around only to see Asu standing at the table. She smiles a little but, changes the subject....a more pressing question on her mind.

"_Do you cook? Or is that just for show?" _she asks, pointing towards the stove.

"_I use it sometimes but it's mostly for show…I'm no chef. Why?"_ He watches a small grin cross her face and is instantly wary.

"_Have you by any chance had anything to eat yet?"_

"_ummm…No, not really. Again why?"_

"_I'm about to show you up."_ He looks at her questioningly, but she merely turns towards the fridge. After a few minutes of searching she starts pulling things out onto the counter. Asu sighs, knowing he's not going to be getting any kind of answer, and sits down at the table, watching her.

She turns her attention to the cabinets, scrounging around until she pulls out a bowl. She grabs some of the ingredients off of the counter, mixing them in the bowl then goes back into the cabinets until she finds what she is looking for…a pan this time. She greases it then places it onto over the stove then, as if reminding her, turns it on.

He watches her forming her mixture, then place it on the pan. It actually looks like something edible now…and somehow familiar. He's seen them somewhere…maybe his mother.

"_Rice balls?"_ Akira glances up at him then, as if just remembering he's still there.

"_Don't be so quick to judge…They're pretty good."_ His eyebrow rises again but he says nothing. Why argue? She's just going to win anyways. Women always do. So annoying…and just plain troublesome. He watches her place the last of the rice on the pan then place the pan into the oven before rinsing her hands off in the sink.

He's just about to kick the chair out for her to sit in when she goes back to the cabinets again…searching again. So she's not through. What else could she make? He doesn't really want to ask when he can just watch and find out. She grabs the other ingredients off of the counter, dumping them into the pot now sitting on the recently activated eye.

"_Soooo…Couch or bed?"_ She asks after finding a spoon to stir her mystery mixture.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Where am I sleeping?...the couch or the bed?"_

"_Oh…I suppose you can have the bed. I can sleep on the couch for tonight."_

"_thanks."_

"_Sure…you just behave."_ A mischievous grin stretches across her face this time, one that makes Asu think twice about letting her stay…but then again not. He shakes his head a little. That kind of thinking is not going to help the night go by any smoother. He does not want to have Kitsune or Vixen either one coming after him for getting Akira pregnant.

He shivers a little as he envisions telling Kitsune that news. Vixen wouldn't be able to hold him back…she probably wouldn't want to. His thoughts are interrupted when the pan falls onto the stove, getting his attention.

"_Sorry…it slipped."_ Asu rolls his eyes, but can't keep the smile off his face. Akira's face lights up with a smile before she turns back towards the pot, still mixing.

She's a very beautiful girl, probably one of the most beautiful. Not only because of her looks, which-let's be honest here- helps a little bit, but because of her personality. She's always smiling or laughing, always trying to help others around her, and she always, always puts other people in front of her. He watches her blow on the end of the spoon before sampling the mixture. By her reaction it must be pretty good.

"_Come here, Asu."_ After a few seconds she glances up at him only to see him sill sitting at the table…staring at her suspiciously.

"_please…it'll be worth it."_ He sighs again but walks over beside her. She smiles at him again, holding the spoon towards him.

"_I want to make sure you like it…please."_

"_Fine."_ He allows her to feed him the caramel colored mixture only to find that it doesn't taste that bad…not bad at all.

"_Well?"_

"_not bad."_ She nods her head proudly then turns back towards the pan, drizzling the glaze over the rice. She plops the pot into the sink once she's done, filling it with hot water. Now she just has to remember to wash it later.

"_Okay…now see if you like this."_ She says, breaking a piece of rice ball off and holding it towards him.

"_More than likely I am but if it makes you happy."_ Asu mumbles, before once again allowing her to feed him. As if he couldn't feed himself. But knowing her, that's exactly what she thinks. It's not like he's as lazy as his uncle. His thoughts are interrupted when the food melts on his tongue. He glances back down at Akira only to see her staring at him, her face serious for once.

"_Apparently you are a chef."_ She sighs in relief then smiles again.

"_No, my mom is a really good cook and she taught me."_ She places the rest of the rice in her mouth then quietly moans.

"_I didn't even know I could cook this good."_ Asu laughs at her before reaching towards another rice ball. He can feed himself if left alone. As if Akira can read his mind, she glances up at him, grinning smugly before grabbing her own. Maybe she can read minds…wouldn't really surprise Asu. Women are just…weird. They just seem to know things. He looks back at her when he hears her laughing.

"_What's so funny?"_

"_You…"_

"_What about me?"_

"_You…you have glaze…all over your mouth."_ She manages to get out only to start laughing harder.

"_Oh…"_ he grabs the end of the towel and wipes his lip only to have her laugh even worse.

"_You're only making it worse…here."_ She turns towards the sink, wetting her thumb then wipes over the glaze before wiping it away.

"_See?...It's not as sticky this way."_

"_I'm not the only one with a mess you know."_ He mutters, wiping his thumb over her lip. She smiles devilishly before letting the towel drop. Asu watches her, again not trusting that cunning smile on that angelic face, as she gently grabs his wrist. Before he can do anything the so called mess disappears into her mouth, along with the tip of his thumb.

"_What mess?"_ Asu stares at her, a little shocked at what she just did. Does she really not know what she just did? How could she not know what that means towards him? Or…maybe she does know. Maybe she's just teasing him, trying to get arouse out of him? Maybe…

"_Asu?...You okay?"_ Akira steps closer to him, worried that might have overstepped a line. She places her hand against his face, staring up at him.

"_Asu?"_ He crushes his mouth to hers, wrapping his arm around her waist. She starts to push him away, to caution him to slow down, but after a few seconds the thought is drowned out by the emotions coursing through her body…one in particular she didn't know existed. Instead of fighting against him, her body starts responding to him, encouraging him on. Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling her closer to him while her fingers tangle themselves securely into his hair.

Asu steps forward again, pressing her up against the counter. Warmth spreads over her as she crushes herself to him. He breaks the kiss and moves to her neck, allowing her to get some of her breath back. She moans contently in his ear and smiles a little when his grip tightens. However, her bliss is short lived. She feels Asu's hand slip under her shirt, warmth radiation from where their skin touch. Alarms go off in her head and she remembers her earlier resistance.

"_Asu…I…I can't. Not now."_ She feels his hand disappear immediately, seconds before the rest of him moves.

"_I'm so sorry, Akira…I didn't…I didn't mean to pressure you, I just…I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."_

"_hey…It's okay. At least you stopped…Actually I kind of wished you hadn't."_

"_Akira-"_

"_What? I didn't want to go any further but that doesn't mean I wanted to stop."_

"_We shouldn't…That was close enough as it is. I don't think we should push our luck any further tonight."_

"_We won't…we'll stop before it gets that close. Promise."_ She closes the gap between them and leans up, lightly kissing him again.

"_since when did you become such a tease?"_

"_I've always been one…You're just now noticing."_

"_Apparently."_

"_You're stalling."_

"_We really shouldn't Akira."_

"_We won't…Trust me."_ She whispers, planting another kiss. She smiles when she hears him groan, seconds before she's placed on top of the counter. She wraps her legs around him, pulling him back into her and him showing no resistance.

* * *

Vixen dashes through busy streets, just barely missing the venders and their customers. Not to mention the gossipers. Some of them probably deserve to be hit, what with what they're talking about. Vixen shakes her head a little, trying to focus. She's on her own mission here. Find her missing daughter. Where the heck could she be? Didn't she say something about going to the Uchiha's last night? To spend the night with Inochia?

Vixen thinks for a minute. That's what it had sounded like she had shouted last night. Maybe she had misheard. She was a little bit distracted. But where the heck was the Uchiha teen?

Vixen has been by there but no one had been home and they aren't out on a mission. Not at a time like this. The Cloud and allies are coming to Konoha. Kitsune had told Vixen to recall all Konoha ninja back to the village for reinforcements and no one is to be put on a mission. She's just very grateful the Sand Ninja had made it to the village earlier this morning. That gives them more of a chance, a better percentage of wining, however…

She glances up at the sky then, pausing her searching for a moment. The normal cheery blue sky is swathed with dark, angry looking clouds that seem to be swirling around Konoha, like a buzzard…just waiting for someone to die.

Vixen isn't a superstitious person, she's never been one, but there have been times when she would get bad feelings and then something bad would happen. Her blood would set on edge, the hairs on her arms and neck would stand on end…the same feeling she has now. Before the day ends, something is going to happen….something very unpleasant. She doesn't know what or even when, but she knows it's coming. She can feel it.

"_Not a very good day for cloud watching I'm afraid. It looks like there's going to be a storm."_ Vixen turns her attention back to the street only to see Inochia, Conji, Fuji, their mothers, Anko, Ibiki, Izumo and Kotetsu.

"_Inochia there you are…I've been searching everywhere for you."_

"_I didn't do it I swear."_ Inochia replies immediately, holding her hands up in surrender.

"_Do what?"_

"_Whatever it is…I didn't do it?"_ Vixen stares at the girl for a few seconds, confused. What in the world has the girl done to make her so…paranoid? Vixen doesn't really care right now. That's her parents' problem, like her daughter is hers. Speaking of…

"_No, honey you haven't done anything, I'm sure…I'm just looking for Akira. She said something about spending the night with you last night I believe."_

"_Oh that…Yeah, umm…she didn't."_

"_What do you mean she didn't?"_

"_Well…I was sort of wasting time for the same reason she was trying to get out of the house and actually ran into her…We exchanged stories and then…I kind of had my own plans with another friend and so I left to meet up with them."_ Vixen ignores the blush on the girl's face. Again her parents' problem, not hers.

"_So she didn't spend the night?"_

"_No…sorry."_ Vixen sighs, rubbing her forehead a little in frustration. Where the heck is her daughter!?!

"_It's not your fault…I'm sure we'll find her somewhere. She has to be in the village."_ Vixen murmurs, more to herself then the teen.

"_Well do you need some help finding her?"_

"_You probably know where she would be a lot better than I would." _

"_You might want to try turning around."_ Anko interjects, sounding a little amused. Vixen glances up at the proctor but turns around only to see her missing daughter standing out in the middle of the street, seeming upset. Kitsune is standing in front of her, seeming just as mad while Asu is standing between them, looking like a referee of sorts.

"_What in the world?"_ Vixen murmurs before making her way over towards them.

"_Why won't you just listen to me?...Nothing happened!!"_

"_I saw it with my own eyes, Akira!"_

"_You didn't see anything, Dad, because there was nothing to see!"_

"_Hey! In case you haven't noticed, you two are causing a scene. The street is no place to argue. Now what is going on?" _Vixen hisses, hoping to somehow cease the fighting. What she isn't expecting is for both of them to yell at her...something she just doesn't tolerate.

"_NOT RIGHT NOW!"_

"_Excuse me!"_ They both look up then only to see Vixen fairly pissed off. Oops.

"_Since when do either one of you yell at me?...You, young lady are NOT old enough to be raising your voice to me and you never WILL BE old enough. And you, mister…You have NEVER yelled at me before and I am NOT about to sit back and put up with it now!...I suggest both of you calm down and get your tempers under control before I have to control them for you. And one of you had better start explaining what the heck is going on around here, right now!"_

"_Very well."_ Kitsune growls a few seconds later. He might be pissed, but he doesn't want his wife after him. Not right now, not ever. She's very good at keeping her promises…and her threats.

"_I had an idea where Akira was this morning. I was hoping I was wrong but…I went to Asu's apartment and found her in his bed with him in it!"_

"_Akira?!" _Vixen can't believe what she's hearing? Her daughter…in bed with a guy? How did this happen? Hadn't she warned Akira about doing that kind of thing?

"_oh come on, Mom, not you too…Look, nothing happened, okay? We just fell asleep, that's it. I swear."_ Vixen sighs in relief. Nothing had happened. Jumping to conclusions had not helped her.

"_Why in the name of Kami would you be in bed with him in the first place?!"_ Kitsune bellows, his deep voice making the others flinch.

"_We were talking, that's it, and I was a lot more tired than I thought and I guess I fell asleep…The next thing I know you're yelling at me and Asu over nothing!"_

"_NOTHING!?!...MY SIXTEEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER WAS LYING AROUND WITH A GUY!!"_

"_MY KAMI, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!...NOTHING HAPPENED! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO APOLOGIZE?!...FINE, I'M SORRY. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN."_

_"Why don't we go back inside, huh?"_ Asu asks, also trying to stop the fighting...only to get ignored again.

"_You're damn right it won't, because you won't coming back over here ever again or going anywhere NEAR that boy."_

"_what?"_ Akira gasps. He couldn't do that? He couldn't forbid her like that. He had no right, father or not!

"_Kitsune, now just hang on a minute…You need to think of what you're doing before you do something you regret."_ Vixen cautions. She knows how his temper is. He'd lost it a few times before...Even he doesn't have perfect control.

"_Maybe she didn't do it…I mean I really don't see Akira doing-"_ Inochia cuts off when Kitsune turns his glare on her. Her breath cuts off as she stares at his red eyes, her eyes wide with fear.

"_Naruto."_ Vixen hisses too low for the others to hear. He shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath. Inochia takes a ragged breath then, catching the other's attention.

"_You can't…you can't do that."_ Akira whispers, too shocked to scream anymore. Was he really serious? He couldn't be?

"_I am your father and you will do as I say." _He grabs her arm and starts to pull her away from Asu but she refuses. She steps back, snatching her arm free.

"_Sometimes I wish you weren't my father!"_ Kitsune freezes, that one sentence pinning him in place. Had she really just said that? Had she really just wished him away? Had she really just said that… she hated him?

Pain racked through him on that thought. His own daughter, his own flesh and blood hated him. How had this happened? How had he let this happen? He knows it has to be his fault, something he did…or maybe didn't do, but what?

Before he has a chance to answer, a sound catches his attention. Someone is murmuring something over and over again. Vixen calls out to him worriedly but he motions for her to wait, tilting his head to hear better.

"_They're coming."_ He whispers a few seconds later, looking towards the sound now.

"_What?...Kitsune you're not making any sense."_ Kitsune focuses on the figure in the distance, only to make out what looks to be a bird…a hawk more precisely. Things click in his mind.

Jeriko-sama is returning from spying on the Cloud. His mission was to find the Cloud's position, however…they're coming? The Cloud is coming. Judging by Jeriko-sama's urgent repetition, they must be fairly close.

"_Kitsune, what's going on?"_

"_Jeriko-sama's returned."_

"_The Cloud is coming aren't they?"_ Kitsune nods his head, before letting out a shrill whistle. The hawk suddenly changes directions, heading towards the street. A few seconds later the hawk crash lands in the middle of the street, sending dust flying everywhere.

"_Jeriko-sama?...Are you alright?"_ Kitsune asks worried he had hurt himself, only to hear the same panting as before.

"_They're…coming…They're...coming."_ Once the dust clears, Kitsune finds the bird and gently picks him up.

"_Jeriko-sama, where are they coming from?"_

"_The…the north."_

"_When?"_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_When, Jeriko-sama?...how long do we have?"_

"_An hour…maybe…maybe two."_ Kitsune feels the blood drain from his face. An hour? They had an hour to prepare for war? He was hoping they would have at least a few days but an hour? The village…they didn't have enough time to go and meet the enemy.

"_I…I tried to get here sooner. To…to warn you sooner but…they…they're moving like lightening."_

"_It's not your fault, Jeriko-sama…You did fine."_ Kitsune murmurs soothingly. An hour…two at the max. That's all the time they had to prepare. There's no time to waste.

"_They're too close to intercept. We're just going to have to defend the village as best as we can. Hopefully we can push them back a little."_ He turns towards the others then, urgency taking hold of him.

"_Vixen, you and the others go and alert all the ninjas. Rendezvous at the Northern section on the gate and spread away from the Village. Akira, you and your friends go tell the leaders of what's happening. And alert all the Genin to start evacuating the village...The hour of war is approaching, fast…Go."_ The ninja disperse without a word, hurrying to relay their messages. Kitsune glances back down towards Jeriko-sama and gently pats his back.

"_Thank you, Jeriko-sama. You've done your job…Why don't you go and rest a while. Get out of danger."_ He nods his head then takes off, hoping to find a tree out of firing range…but not out of eye sight. Kitsune sighs loudly, then turns to was one place he had to go before heading towards the gates.

He is responsible for everyone's lives here in the village, therefore he's going to need some help frpm his own personal arsenal. He can't hold back on this fight. Everyone's survival is placed on him now and he is going to make sure he keeps as many people as he can alive…even if it that means his own death.

* * *

Akira darts through the crowds of evacuees, heading towards the rendezvous point. She had delivered the message to the leaders who have taken cover in the Monument. It's true their village has ninja in them now, however the leaders themselves are not the ninja. Well, all except the Kazekage, but he had left to rally his troops. Thank Kami they arrived earlier this morning! The others are probably already at the gates, waiting for the enemy. Unless of course the enemy has already attacked. No, she would know if the enemy was attacking.

She glances back towards the apartments. Asu had needed to go back to change but had told her to go on ahead. He had been right of course, but she hated leaving him behind like that. What if the enemy attacked before he got back? She sighed. She needs to stop playing the 'what if' game and focus on what is. She halts when she sees the crowd of ninja at the gate…Sand and Leaf mixed…even some Land of Tea. Wow they got here fast! Boss Wasabi must have rush ordered them.

Near the center of the crowd, she sees him, standing tall and detached beside the Kazekage. Her father, the Hokage standing…just waiting for the enemy to attack. Guilt washes through her, as her earlier words come back to mind. She didn't mean to say that she didn't want him as her father. She had been angry, hurt, in fact she's still angry, but…that doesn't mean she hates him. He's still her father, she still loves him. And she knows it hurt him when she said that.

She should apologize. What if something happens to him? What if she doesn't get an opportunity later on? What if it's too late? Could she really let him die…thinking that she hates him? Arms wrap around her waist, holding her in place as someone whispers in her ear:

"_He knows you didn't mean it…He'll forgive you for it, but now isn't the time. The enemy could attack at any minute. You really think he wants you at the front of the attack, a target…The Hokage is always a target of the attack and if you're around him when they attack... Even your mother is elsewhere."_ She knows he's right, after all it's common sense, but…

"_But…I should apologize to him."_

"_You will…AFTER the fighting is over with. "_

"_But what if he doesn't make it, Asu…Then what?"_

"_Akira, don't beat yourself up over what might happen. It gets you nothing but a headache and an upset stomach. Trust me…What is that you're always saying? Don't focus on 'what if', instead focus on what is."_ Of course Asu would use her words against her.

"_Everything will be fine, Akira…You'll be able to apologize to your father face to face after the battle is over, but right now just stay put…Focus on keeping yourself alive right now. We all know it's going to take a lot to get rid of the Hokage…you more than the rest."_ She sighs, but doesn't fight against him. He's right, like always. Why is he always right? She glances back up at her father. She will be able to apologize to him. Nothing is going to happen to him. There's just no way. He's the Hokage, her father…Kitsune. Nothing could happen to him.

The sky shakes with thunder seconds before the ground tremors with an explosion. They must have set traps to alert them of the enemy's arrival. Asu releases Akira then, straightening back up to fight. She sees the ninja around them ready themselves, waiting for the signal. Something white flies out of the forest, flying straight for the gates. Kitsune yells for the ninja to move. They disappear seconds before the gates explode…indicating the beginning of the end for some. Cloud, Sound and Rain Nin emerge from the forest. If only they had waited until the Rice Field Nins had come. Sound is located inside of the Land of Rice Fields. Them fighting against each other would have been a little funny. Of course it was all Orochimaru's fault. Ever since Deity Jenai has come to power, she's been trying her best to make things right…to right the wrongs that the previous ruler had done. But the people who actually had shared Orochimaru's ideal, his plans stayed loyal to him…and this includes the Sound. They still hold Orochimaru's hatred towards the Leaf, which is why they agreed to fight against them…against their own people of sorts.

Akira is ripped out of her thoughts when she hears what everyone's been waiting on…the signal. It's time. Leaf, Sand and Tea ninja pour out of the gates, towards the enemy near the forest…the Kazekage and Hokage in the mix. Asu grabs Akira's hand for a brief second before they charge into the battle. She lands in the midst of ninja, automatically checking the headbands to make sure she doesn't get her own people.**_(Author's Note: It's about to get a little messed up...it's flipping back and forth between Asu n Akira, so just bear with me here , plz....now to back to the story)_**

Four straight line side-by-side, a gap between the middle two…Rain. She charges chakra to her palms, striking the enemy in the chest. One down...Music symbol…that could only be Sound. Palm strike to the chest. The enemy moves, receiving the hit to his shoulder. She charges a little bit of chakra to her foot, before delivering a kick to his gut then thrusts her palm into his chest…right over his heart. Two down. Three circles in a slanted line, all three touching each other. The bottom one is longer than the rest, while the middle is the smallest and one lone circle off to left by itself. This has to be the Cloud. But…why does it look do familiar? There wasn't any Cloud nin at the Chunin Exams.

A kunai swipes by her face then, regaining her attention. She spins to dodge, landing a kick into the persons gut. She can't afford to use up too much of her chakra now. She needs that for later in the battle. This much she had learned from the academy. However, she could splurge a little every once in a while when the enemy starts converging towards her…just like it is doing now. This she learned from her parents. She goes through her hand signs. Sheep, goat, tiger, horse, sheep, dog. (just making it up…it's my story anyways. Hahaha….the power of being an author!!!)

Lightening races through her palms, then into the enemy's chest. The lightening jumps from one body to another, taking fifteen guys out. She smiles a bit smugly then wipes it away. No time to be smug. Be alert. Another palm thrust, another round kick…two more down. She activates her blood line limit, only to see more enemy coming up behind her. She readies herself for an attack only to hear:

"_Hi there princess…Having fun?"_ Akira tenses a little, then turns only to confirm her suspicions. THAT'S where the symbol looks familiar from.

"_You!"_

"_Oh good you remember us…Then should remember what THIS is for!"_ Akira sets up for a block only to have someone grab the woman's arm.

"_She's not to be harmed, Toya."_ The woman pouts a little, the wind blowing her blonde hair out of her face.

"_What?"_ Akira asks, confused. Why do they not want to harm her? This is war. You didn't take any prisoners. Not on the battle field while the battle is still going on. What are they up to? An enemy cries out close by, then falls to the ground dead.

"_Akira…Mind telling me what's going on around here?"_ Asu asks, taking another enemy out.

"_I'm…not really sure, but…"_

"_But what?...do you know these guys?"_

"_sort of…they're the ones who tried to kidnap me so many months ago."_ Asu freezes for a few seconds, before having to defend himself.

"_Alright then I'll ask you guys…What the heck do you want? What's going on?"_

"_It's not what WE want, it's what they want…the Cloud. We were just hired to get her and make sure she wasn't hurt."_ The blonde explains, a malicious grin creeping up on her face. Someone grabs Akira's shoulder then, forcing her back into the fight. This is no time for talking. She spins around, punching them in the stomach only to see more enemy than before. They just keep rushing in towards her. The Hokage is supposed to be the area of attack, the prime target but…by the looks of things…the war is coming to Akira. She is the one with the target over her head. What the heck do they want with her? She doesn't want to find out.

Round house kick to the head, punch to the chest, dodge, block, kick, fake, punch. Three down. Five more take their place. Where the heck are they coming from? Hook kick, palm thrust. This is getting her nowhere. No matter how many she takes out, more just keep coming in their place. She hears Asu yell out to her. She looks up only to see him farther away than before. They are pushing her back, away from help. They are secluding her, cutting her off. This is NOT good.

"_GET HER!!"_ Everyone seems to jump at her at once. Hands are grabbing at her from every direction. She calls her Kekkie Genkai forth again, relying on it to see around her. She dodges as many hands as she can, landing hits as she goes. However she soon finds Tai-Jutsu no help.

She tries to land another kick, but one of the hands grabs her leg. She sees the sick grin on the person's face and nearly shivers. She runs through her hand signs again. Lightening again courses through her, and then her opponents. She gets her leg back, but not her breath. Twenty guys gone….twenty five take their place. Shouldn't they be running out of ninja by now? Surely they don't have this many?! There has to be an end to them.

"_What the heck do you want with me anyways?"_ Akira shouts at the enemy.

"_Easy…We want you to come back to the village with us."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because you are the one of the prophecy…You are going to restore our village back to its former glory. The Cloud shall be superior once again."_

"_What are you talking about? What prophecy?"_ Apparently they are through talking. More hands come after Akira. She tries dodging for a bit, hoping to conserve her chakra. She twists out from under a hand, only to have someone else grab her. Defense is not going to work by itself. Offense is the only way to win.

She calls forth her Byakuugan again then releases her clan jutsu. Two palms, four palms, sixteen palms…she keeps going, working her way up, taking out as many as she can. More rush in to take their place, running over the bodies. They are determined to achieve their mission. She glances around herself again, searching for anyone to help her. She only finds her earlier thoughts confirmed. They have secluded her, cut her off from help. She's surrounded by the enemy. No help is coming. Everyone else is too busy with their own fights. Wait…Asu. he had been right beside her. He couldn't be that far off...could he? She doesn't have the opportunity to glance around again. She needs help...the sooner the better.

"_ASU! HELP!!!"_ A hand covers her mouth, silencing her. She spins out from under it, kicking someone. She can't tell if it's the right person anymore. Her heart nearly jumps when she hears him yell back to her. He's coming after her. He's coming. She just has to hold out for him. Just give him some time to work his way through the enemy. She just has to hang on.

"_HOLD ON AKIRA!!"_ Asu yells, fighting his way through the wall of flesh. How in the heck had this happened? One second Akira is right beside him and the next she's twenty yards away completely surrounded. Just what the heck is the Cloud planning? He slashes a Cloud's throat, punching another in the neck, breaking it. Man these trench knives his dad left work like a charm. He slashes whoever he can, whatever he can. So long as he gets to Akira. She needs him right now. That's all the matters.

Another punch, another broken neck, another slash, another cry of pain, another person dead. This isn't getting him any closer to Akira. If anything it is just wasting time. He starts to run through his hands sings when huge snakes ran into the wall, knocking a good many of the enemy away.

"_Mind telling me just what the heck is going on over her?"_ Anko…oh thank Kami! He never thought he would see the day when he was glad to see her...He just reached that day.

"_I don't really know any specific, Anko-sama…All I know is they are after Akira and I'm not entirely sure how long she can last with so many opponents at once."_

"_Gotcha!"_ Anko calls before sicking her snakes back at the enemy. A smirk forms over her face then, one that scares the crap out of the Asu. Someone is about to die…very painfully. That thought is very quickly drowned out by the sound of a scream…Akira's. He calls out to her again, scrambling his way through the fortress again…and praying he isn't too late.

Akira's chakra supply lowers again, drastically this time. Her breath come in gasps. Exhaustion is starting to set in. She can't last very much longer. But she has to…just long enough for help to come. Someone drops down behind her, in her blind spot. They wrap their arms around, constricting her arms to her side. She thrusts her head back, head butting the stew out of them. Their arms loosen but don't fall. She kicks then, hoping to Kami they are a guy. She falls to the ground, the hands following.

She can't see faces past the hands anymore…only the hands. She runs through her hand signs again. The wind picks up around her, cutting the hands and hopefully the bodies behind them. She jumps to her feet as soon as she can and picks up where she left off. Where the heck is Asu? She needs help now? She's exhausted, low on chakra and in laymen's terms, about done for. She charges her chakra again, then spins, making a dome around her. She can hear people screaming around her, people dying. She can't think about that now. She has to survive.

She plants her feet, resettling into her fighting stance...ready for another round. Sweat rolls down her face, down her neck, soaking through her clothes. She knows the enemy knows she's getting tired, that's why they are getting more excited. They know that soon they will have the girl. Soon, Akira will be out of chakra and strength. What they don't know about is her stubbornness…she isn't going to admit defeat and roll over like a beat dog. She's going to fight until she can't fight anymore…She's too much like her father.

The enemy advances again. Another rotation, this time she strikes within it. Kick, palm thrust, punch. They are close enough to get hit, the idiots. More screams, more dying. When is backup coming?She resettles into her stance, her vision blurs a little. She has to blink, to focus hard now. Someone grabs her shoulder again. She twists again, lightening bolt. Ten down…not good. Her range is becoming smaller. Deep breaths, no time to panic. Remain calm at all times. Don't let your opponent know you are freaking out. That gives them the advantage.

Another hand on her arm, another dodge, another twist, another strike. Someone else grabs her arm this time, stopping her attack. Fatigue starts setting in, making it harder to resist, to focus. Another hand on her arm, her shoulder, her legs. She struggles against them, but the fatigue is helping their case more than hers. She sees their ugly, smug faces now, smiling triumphantly around her. This can't be happening. If she could just twist out of their grasp…just a little bit. She feels the strike against the back of her head, hears a scream and then everything goes black.

* * *

ohhhhh.....Poor Akira. What have I done to u?! I sorry...Please don't sick ur mommy n daddy on me!

So what did u guys think? I'm still not very good on my fighting scenes but I think I'm getting a lil bit better.

So I guess u've figured out why Kitsune gets angry. (nobody messes with his daughter!!!) but u ain't seen nothing yet...just wait until u hear the prophecy. (not trying to sound prideful or smug or anything but.....I'm proud of how the prophecy turned out)

Anywho, let me know how you liked it please. n if I need to go back to the way I was doing it earlier. I'll try n get the next chapter up asap! Promise. sorry it took so long!!! well...bye!!!

Next Chapter: Kitsune tries and gets the village back to order after the war...but where is Akira? and what the heck is this idiot talking about a prophecy?


	4. Chapter 4

Here is it! Chapter Four! Sorry it took so long. For some reason I had a tought time with this chapter. Maybe the next chapters will be easier?...yeah probably not.

Anywho, I'd like to thank uzumakisniper for helping me with the bad guys' description. That helped a lot. and Agelito Soldado. (sorry if I misspelled your name. although with all the confusion we had you just might deserve it. ^.^)

I think that's everything so I'll shut up and let you read the story now. ENJOY! ^.^

* * *

Kitsune scans the vacant forest north of the village. According to Jeriko-sama, that's where the enemy will be coming from. In the short amount of time they are allowed, this is the best they can do. Now they have to pray for strength to win, and courage to face death. He can feel eyes on him, watching him. They are waiting for the signal, for the okay to attack. Some anyways, others are just admiring.

He glances towards the western section of the gate, where he placed Vixen. She's closer to the front lines than he is, but she is also supposed to be stand-in leader. It's only appropriate. Of course, that whole plan had been blown out of the water as soon as Jeriko-sama came back. Kitsune feels like sighing again, but holds it in.

If anyone can handle themselves in a fight, it's his wife. Kitsune just hopes no one pisses her off. She reminds him of Anko whenever she gets extremely mad. And that isn't a good thing. The ground tremors under Kitsune's feet as a light goes off in the forest; smoke and dirt rise in the air. Someone triggered the traps Kitsune had ordered the Jonin to put up. That means only one thing…the enemy has arrived.

He sees the ninja ready themselves, waiting for his signal to fight, to defend…to die. The enemy needs to be closer. He isn't going to order the ninja to charge into the forest where they can't see the enemy. He'll wait, just a little longer, until he sees the enemy. THEN he'll give the signal.

Something white flies out of the forest then, heading straight for the gates. Kitsune mutters a curse, before yelling at the ninja to move their asses. Ninja fly everywhere, trying to avoid the explosive. The gates explode seconds after it is cleared, making some sick to their stomachs. Kitsune can tell; they look green in the face. Of course, they're all Chunin. Jonins are use to almost dying all the time.

He refocuses on the forest again, hoping to pinpoint where the enemy is only to see them pour out of the forest. Some stop, staring at the group of ninja in front of them. Apparently they were hoping to catch the Leaf by surprise. They underestimated their opponent. And now they are just going to have to face the consequences of that.

Kitsune uses their hesitation to his advantage. He gives the signal and ninja attack. Leaf, Sand and Tea plow into surprised Rain, Mist and Cloud. Kitsune glances towards the Kazekage. He nods his head, before taking off. Yells fill the air, blood taints the ground, thunder cracks overhead, and lightening flashes across the sky. Kitsune glances up at the sky only to see angry, black clouds swirling around each other, as if waiting for something. If that isn't an omen, it sure will stand in its place until one came along. With one last deep breath, Kitsune charges into battle.

He knows that, as the Hokage, he is one of the biggest targets in a fight. An army is nothing without its leader and neither is a village. He still isn't sure why the Cloud decided to attack. Maybe they want to take Konoha out. A number of villages envy Konoha for its superiority. Over the years, this jealousy can develop into hatred. But those villages haven't launched so called 'suicide missions' against the Leaf. So what can the Cloud hope to gain out of this? What is their real objective here? He just can't figure out their interest.

He catches someone's leg in mid-air, hitting the owner in the chest. Instead of staying down, the enemy pulls himself upright again, charging at Kitsune. So he was going to be stubborn about it, huh? Kitsune dodges the strike, grabbing the man's arm then twists it to the right. He can hear the bone cracking in the wrist. He quickly runs through his hand signs-bull, sheep, tiger, boar, goat, tiger. He slams his hand into the enemy's chest again, then releases the enemy just in time for them to hit the ground. Too much air in a person's body can be a hazardous thing. Especially when the pressure is on the heart.

Another enemy charges towards the ex-assassin. No rest for the weary. He unsheathes his katana, clashing it against his opponent's. He really should learn to watch the ENTIRE body. Kitsune summons a kunai into his empty hand, then slashes it across the man's throat. He turns then, throwing the kunai into the enemy sneaking up on him. The enemy stops, shocked, as the kunai punctures their chest, then falls to the ground…dead.

Three down, thousands more the go. Kitsune scans the battlefield, checking his men and women. So far they're holding their own, but they've only begun. This could last for hours or even for days. As time drags on, more people will die. That's how war works. For every second the battle continues, someone has to die. It's the rule of the game, and Kitsune loathes it with all his being.

He dodges as someone swipes at his back. He shoves his katana backwards, piercing the man's chest. He pulls his sword out just in time to see two more running at him. So the other one was only a distraction. Clever, but not enough. After all, two can play that game. He runs through his hand signs again, activating one of the first jutsus he ever learned. Multi-Shadow Clones. He adds a twist to one clone, then teleports himself away. Of course he would land in the middle of the enemy. He can't help it, he has to sigh.

He charges his chakra into his katana, lengthening the tip, then steps back into a fighting stance, waiting. Always let the enemy come to you. Let them waste their energy. He watches as the group rushes in together. Apparently they think it will give them a bigger advantage and it would…if it was anyone but Kitsune.

He blocks a sword, knocking it out of the user's hand before roundhouse kicking them in the head. One down. He summons more kunai, throwing them at fools too close to dodge. Three more. The ground tremors again, making the rushing enemies halt. Kitsune can't help but grin. The adversaries he left behind had found his surprise. Exploding shadow clones always work.

Kitsune again uses his opponents' distraction to his advantage. He takes the first two out with a single swipe of his blade, however, the last one dodges at the last minute, taking a hit to the shoulder. That is enough though. Within seconds, the man is on the ground withering in pain. Demon chakra always burns, just like acid. He kills the man with his sword. There's no need to let him suffer. It never really was his style. It reminded him too much of the Kyuubi. Three more dead.

He peers around the field, searching for an ally when he sees a group of Rain and Cloud Nin surrounding a smaller group of three Leaf. Any tactic to win, to beat your opponent. Well then, if THAT'S how they want to play…He charges chakra to the soles of his feet before taking off across the field.

Taking enemy ninja out one at a time isn't going to help anything. Taking groups out will put a dent in the enemy's numbers, weaken the enemy. Well that settles it. Time to break out the special jutsus. He places his katana back in its sheath before pulling out a scroll. He kneels to the ground as he scribbles on the scroll. He can hear some enemy around him laughing, taunting him with teases.

"_The mighty Hokage needs a break already, huh?"_

"_Maybe you should go and lie down for a while. Leave the fighting to real ninja."_ Kitsune gets the urge to shake his head at the sad, insolent fools. If only they knew what was coming. Just a few more letters and…There and that only left the hand signs. He flips through them too fast for the others to recognize them-Boar, monkey, tiger, frog, sheep, tiger, boar, fox, ground!

"_H-HEY! He's summoning something!"_

"_Well stop him!"_ Fools. The red writing spreads from the paper to the ground, looking like cracks. The enemy freezes as the 'cracks' wiggle passed them. The Leaf ninja watches the lettering warily, ready to leap out of the way.

"_Don't move!"_ Kitsune yells, making them glance up at him. The ninja remain still, even the enemy thinking it will somehow spare them. The lettering slithers out passed the group he is targeting, taking some ninja close enough with them. Ten, fifteen, twenty people trapped and still climbing. That is one of the few good things about war. People aren't that far out, because they stay we're they are stopped at. Thirty-five, forty, forty-five. That's enough. In fact, that is probably pushing it, but he has to get as much as he can.

"_What happened? Why can't… we move?"_ One of them demands. Despite their attitudes, Kitsune decides to answer. Why not tell them what is going to happen?

"_Everyone has a soul. It's sealed inside the person's body. However, right now your souls are being drawn out. And as soon as I deliver the last sign your souls will be sealed to that scroll. There I will be able to use them as I see fit. This is called Damnation. You will have no control over you souls afterwards, no will of your own. You will be damned to do as I order…So you see, I wasn't summoning anything. I was making my own summoning."_ Kitsune sees the fear in the enemies' eyes before he performs the last sign. Forty-five people fall to the ground, leaving three people standing in the middle. All three of them stare at the bodies around them, unable to move. He recognizes them as newly appointed Chunin. The girl looks about ready to puke.

"_Don't focus on the bodies."_ They look up at Kitsune then, fear in their eyes. _"Focus in keeping your comrades alive. Work as a team. Watch each other's backs and keep each other alive. If you can't kill them, then knock them out, but whatever you do DON'T hesitate. One second and the enemy will kill YOU. Understand?"_ They nod their heads in sync. He can see that they're trying to gather the courage to follow through with the orders.

"_You're not the only ones scared…Everyone here is scared, even me. That means that you're human. But you can't let it get in the way. Acknowledge it, but don't let it get control. Take deep breaths, visualize them as bunnies if you want to. Just calm yourself down and get control."_ He sees them crack a smile as they nod their heads again.

"_Good…Now go. If you need help then yell."_

"_HAI!"_ They shout before disappearing into the horde of fighting.

"_Nice speech."_ Kitsune turns then, ready to defend himself only to see Anko standing behind him."_But aren't they a little too old to be hearing it?"_

"_Perhaps…But they were Genin only a few weeks ago, Anko-sama. They have no experience with killing as brutal as this. You never really get used to it to be honest."_

"_Tell me about it."_ Anko mutters, glaring down at the dead bodies around her. _"Well I'm glad you busted this crowd up before I did…I probably would have just freaked the kiddies out even worse. I'm not all that fond with a 'clean kill'."_

"_Yes I know."_ She grins villainously up at him, reminding him of Vixen. Waaaay too much like Vixen. He hears someone screaming then, and glances up only to see another mob gathering to the west. He can't make out what the person is screaming-yells of pain and dying blocks it out. He knows that he can't perform that jutsu again so soon. He has to conserve his chakra. Even though he has a personal vault of chakra in him, running out of his own will have severe consequences.

"_Why don't you go 'bust up' that crowd over there, Anko-sama? And once you're done, come and tell me what it's all about."_

"_NOW you're talkin!"_

"_A simple Hai would do."_ He mumbles, but Anko is already halfway across the field, calling out her snakes. Kitsune immediately feels sorry for the group of ninja he sicked Anko on. His thoughts are interrupted when he notices a group forming around him again. Five against one. Safety with numbers? Idiots. He is suddenly thankful he sent Anko-sama away.

He feels the bone give way as he kicks one in the head. One dead. Remembering Vixen's teachings, Kitsune charges chakra to his palm before striking one in the chest. He kicks another one in the stomach before hitting one in the side, between two ribs. He spins around, slashing the last one across his chest. Needless to say, the enemy falls to the ground. Four deceased.

Kitsune grins again. He's so glad Vixen had taught him how to use the Hyuugas' Jutsu. Of course, he can't do everything they can. It's not called a Kekkei Genkai for nothing. However, he can use the same stance and fighting style as far as Tai-Jutsu is concerned. And it's a good chakra control exercise as well.

He sees another small group forming in front of him. No time to rest. He flits up to the group, only to see a Tea, Leaf and Sand ninja trapped in the middle. Well at least the allies were getting along. Fight together and get caught together. Now it was time to get out them of trouble together.

Roundhouse kick to head, stab to the stomach, slash across the chest, palm strike to side. Well at least the numbers are becoming more evened out. He slashes at another Cloud only to have them dodge at the last minute, catching their leg. Dang it! He should have used Demon Chakra again. Too late now. He tries to strike the man's stomach, but he dodges again. However, because the man's leg is slashed open, he can only move so far away. Kitsune jabs his elbow into the man's ribs before flitting behind him, striking his neck. The bone detaches, the man falls to the ground.

He calls forth his Rasengan, hitting random people with it. Fifteen minutes is long enough. Sheep, goat, frog, boar, deer, monkey, horse, activate.

"_Ninja Art: Seventh Level of Hell!"_ The scene around them changes. The dark clouds turn into pitch black abyss while everything else turns into fire. The ninja instantly start trying to put the fire out, screaming in pain as they are consumed. The Genjutsu deactivated a few seconds later, revealing the now dead bodies scattered on the ground.

"_You guys alright?"_

"_Hai, Lord Hokage."_ He nods his head before his attention is quickly diverted; the enemy ninja are picking themselves off the ground. Apparently they had been thought as dead…and now Kitsune has the pleasure of making sure. Lovely.

He could hear them groaning from their earlier injuries, some even rubbing the sore spots. Kitsune couldn't help but grin. They just gave him the information he needed without even knowing it. He danced his way through the crowd, hitting the ninja's injuries before finishing them off. Ten enemy ninja out, but there are still hundreds left.

How long is this going to last? Hours? Days or maybe even months or years? The war had to end at some point, but when will the point come? Will it be after the Leaf and allies are forced to surrender? The enemy will eventually tire. After all, they can't fight for the rest of eternity. But neither can the Leaf. Someone will have to give in…but who will it be? Kitsune shakes the idea away. He can deal with that later on. Right now he had to focus on keeping his village safe; on making sure his men and his allies' men come out alive.

He readies himself again, watching a group of enemy ninja try and surround him. They're overconfidence and underestimation of his power will be their greatest mistake. He starts his hand signs, ready to strike when the ninja stop their advance. Kitsune stared at them, waiting; this has to be a trick. He has to be ready for their attack. However, those thoughts disappeared when he hears someone yelling for a retreat. The enemy ninja immediately disappear; some Shunshin out while others run for their lives. Within a few seconds, the entire enemy had vanished, leaving only Leaf, Sand and Tea ninja.

Yells of celebration erupt around Kitsune. People start hugging each other or jumping. Relief washes through Kitsune, before fear seizes him. Who had they lost? Is his family okay? The urge to go and look for Vixen and Akira is almost unbearable, but he knows that the villagers need guidance now. He has to maintain order first. He quickly starts giving orders: one group takes the injured to the hospital, another starts looking for the injured among the dead- a list of the injured and deceased is to be in his hand by the end of the day-, someone else is to go and bring the villagers down from the mountain and inform the leaders of the situation, a smaller group is to assess the damage to the gates and wall around Konoha-he hopes no one was able to get inside, the rest of the ninja are to search for any survivors-enemy or ally.

When he is through bellowing orders, he starts searching the field. They have to be somewhere. He just hopes they aren't on the ground. Luckily, he finds his wife within a few seconds. Well, technically she finds him by nearly tackling him. He quickly embraces her before scanning her for any injuries. She was a little beat up and bruised, but by the looks of it, not one person was able to land a hit on her.

"_Have you seen, Akira?"_ She asks, staring up at him. He shakes his head.

"_But I'm sure she's with Asu."_ He reassures. _"She's probably helping people to the hospital. You know how she is."_ Vixen nods her head, but something is off.

"_Something wrong?"_

"_No, I don't guess so. But…Well it doesn't make any sense."_ She glances back up at him, slightly confused. _"Why would the Cloud rage war against us and then retreat?_

"_I don't know. It doesn't make any sense to me either."_ He admits. _"When they first arrived, they seemed shocked at the size of our army. So perhaps, they were simply overwhelmed with our forces. Maybe they weren't expecting us to be as strong as we are…or maybe they were just afraid of losing again."_

"_Maybe."_ She allowed, but doesn't sound very convinced._" But it still doesn't make much sense."_

"_Sorry to interrupt."_ Kitsune glances up only to see Ibiki walk up dragging a bloodied and bound ninja._"So far he's the only surviving enemy. It looks like he was just too injured to move and got left behind."_ Kitsune nods his head, before staring up at the ninja. According to the headband, he was a Cloud ninja. Maybe he could answer some of their questions.

"_Why did your village attack Konoha?"_ The ninja coughed, but remained quiet. _"Why did they retreat?"_ Again, nothing but silence. Kitsune sighs; he isn't going to tell them anything. Not without some kind of influence. If that's what he wants, then-

"_HOKAGE-SAMA!"_ He turns only to see Asu and Anko run up. Now that he thinks about it, wasn't she supposed to report back to him a while ago? However, the look on their faces-

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_Akira…"_ Asu gasps. _"She's…she's…"_

"_She's what?"_ Panic runs through him. Where is Akira? Why isn't she with Asu?_ "What's wrong? Did something happen?"_

"_She's gone. The Cloud took her. They kidnapped her."_ Kitsune stares at him, shocked, while Vixen whispers a denial. Akira? Kidnapped? Why! _"They were after her for some reason. They never said why but that they wanted her for something. I tried to help but, they…they separated us."_ Kitsune tries to calm his racing thoughts down; panicking is not going to help his daughter. However, he quickly forgot about it when he hears the enemy ninja laughing. He had forgotten all about him.

"_Where did they take her?"_ Kitsune demands, glaring up at the man. The enemy smirks, but answers this time.

"_When demon blood mixes with human, a glorious time will awaken. For a child will be born unto the earth, both half human and half demon. She will bring with her not only demon traits, but also prosperity and peace unto our race. But patient must be you, for you must wait until the right time blooms. Only then will the golden one place his seed in the demon's womb."_ Vixen stares at the man, confused. What is that supposed to mean? However, before she can ask, Kitsune kicks his stomach.

He hunches over, coughing and Kitsune hits his neck, making him fall to his knees. Vixen calls out to him, but he doesn't answer. He places the tip of his katana against the guy's neck.

"_Where is she?"_

"_What does it mean?"_ Vixen asks her husband. Surely he knows. Why else would he attack the man?

"_It's as I told you before, Vixen. The Kyuubi is as much a part of me as blood. Therefore, what is mine is also port of his. I just don't know how they seemed to figure this out."_

"_You mean…"_

"_Yes…"_ He glances up at his wife, his eyes red with fury. _"They seem to think Akira is their prophecy child."_ Vixen immediately feels sick as the last line runs over in her head. _**'Only then will the golden one place his seed in the demon's womb.'**_ Oh, Kami no. Not her child! Not Akira!

"_I'm not going to ask you again."_ Kitsune warns, sliding his blade up the guy's throat._"Where is she!"_

"_Screw you."_

"_Very well."_ He sheathes his sword. _"You'll be all too willing to tell soon enough."_ Kitsune lands a kick to the man's head, sending him tumbling across the ground. The guy groans a little as he tries to pick himself back up, only to be snatched up by his collar. Panic sets in as he stares down at the Hokage. His blood runs cold as he recognizes the man standing in front of him. The blood red eyes, the slit pupils and the black outfit. There is no denying it. The Demon Assassin has finally returned, after so many years of being out of service. Why in the name of Kami did HE have to find him?

"_Wait, I-"_

"_You had your chance earlier to talk. And you wasted it. I'm afraid I don't give second chances."_

"_But-"_ His words are choked off when Kitsune's hand tightened around his throat. He tries to twist the assassin's wrist, but his grip is solid. Oh Kami, help him!

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you."_ Kitsune promises. _"But by the time I get through with you, you'll be begging for death to come."_ He slams the man back down to the ground. The breath whooshes out of his lungs and his head busts open. He starts to sit up, but decides against it. The Demon might come after him again.

Kitsune turns back towards the others, ignoring their shocked expressions. He instructs Ibiki to take the prisoner back to ANBU Central and wait for him.

"_And Ibiki."_ He adds, staring back at the man. _"I don't want a single person touching him. I'm going to handle him myself."_

"_But, sir-"_

"_You heard what he said!"_ Vixen exclaimed, glaring at the man as well. _"Now do it."_

"_Hai."_ Ibiki mutters, a little uncertainly. He snatches the man back up to his feet, before pushing him towards the gates. For the first time in his entire career, Ibiki actually feels sorry for a prisoner.

"_Kitsune."_ He looks back at his wife, only to see worry in her eyes. _"What do we do now?"_ he stares at her for a few seconds, before glancing up at the sky. The storm has passed, but the dark clouds still linger-waiting.

"_If it's war they wanted."_ He murmurs. _"Then it's war they're going to get."_

* * *

Akira groans a little when she feels her head throb. She reaches behind her, rubbing the tender spot only to feel a bump as big as her fist. She groans again before glancing around herself. She can see a table pushed up against the stone wall with scrolls sitting on top of it. She sees a wooden door next to it…a door without a doorknob. She sits up then, making her head spin in response. They have a bed, yet there's no doorknob on the door? What the heck-She cuts off when she hears the door unlock.

She tries to ready herself for a fight when she sees it. On her right wrist is a light blue bracelet of some sort that seems to be glowing. She touches it only to have electricity run up her arm. Oh no…It couldn't be. They wouldn't...would they?She tries to build up her chakra only to once again be shocked. Apparently they would.

"_Chakra rope."_

"_We couldn't very well let you wander around unleashed. You might harm someone or worse…yourself."_ She looks back towards the door then only to see three people standing in the doorway. The one in the middle seems to be older than the rest, but that might have something to do with his size. His face is overshadowed by his greasy black hair, his broad shoulders blocking out where the door is supposed to be. His arms consists of bands of muscle as big as tree limbs on an one hundred year old tree, pulling the black cape tight almost to the point of bursting and his black pants aren't that much better off. The other two are standing at the sides, with their arms crossed over their chests and only come to the first guy's elbows.

The one on the right has short, unkempt brown hair that overshadows the scar that runs from right below his right eye to his chin. Although he's not as big as the first guy he has his fair share of muscles. The last guy is a little leaner than the brunette. He has blonde hair that he has pulled back into a ponytail and bangs that halfway hide the scar that runs from his forehead to mid-cheek, clipping the corner of his left eye. Both of them have on the same black shirts and black pants that seem to show off their muscles a little bit too much.

"_Who are you?" _Akira demands, stepping off the bed. _"What do you want? And just where the heck am I?"_ the first guy laughs before making his way towards her.

"_My, my…so demanding."_

"_Stay away from me."_ Akira growls, slipping into her Taijutsu stance. She might not be able to use chakra but that doesn't mean she can't do some damage.

"_Now you just calm down, little missy." _He warns. "_We wouldn't want you getting yourself hurt."_

"_What do you want with me?"_

"_All will be revealed in time."_ He snaps his fingers then and an older woman scurries in beside him. She has her burnt sienna (reddish brown) colored hair piled up at back of her head with tendrils hanging by her face, framing her dark colored eyes. She has on a skin tight black dress that is cut kind of low and is pinned up high on her right thigh with black high heels.

"_Take care of her injuries." _The man orders, then eyes her up and down. _"And by all means get her something more appropriate to wear. Something fit for a queen."_ Akira's skin crawls at the smirk that appears on the man's face before he walks out of the door.

"_Shiruen…Juken…Make sure she minds Miena." _The blonde nods his head. Akira can hear the man laugh way after he walks out of the room. The woman walks towards the bed then, tossing some clothes onto it.

"_Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way but we're going to do this."_

"_What are you talking about?"_ Akira asks, wearily. Whatever it is, it can't be good.

"_Strip."_

"_Excuse me?"_ Miena rolls her eyes and turns towards her, placing her hands on her hips.

"_Look, I'm supposed to dress your wounds and change your clothes. How exactly am I supposed to do that with you still dressed?"_

"_You're not."_ Akira growls, crouching back into her stance.

"_Oh, boys."_ Miena calls, smiling villainously towards them. They both shift off of the wall, stepping towards Akira. She shifts towards them when a voice rings in her head. _**'Don't waste your energy. If there's a demand that is somewhat reasonable then give in, but save your energy for later when you really need it, when you have the chance to flee.'**_

It's her father, from years ago. He was warning her about what to do if she should ever find herself captured. At the time she had rolled her eyes and thought the lesson was meaningless, like she'd ever get captured. Right now, she is grateful that he'd ignored her nonchalance and warned her anyways. She sighs a little and relaxes before standing up right.

"_Fine…But can I at least have some privacy."_

"_Oh why not." _Miena sighs. _"It's not like you can get out."_ She grins villainously again before walking out of the room. The scarface Al Capone wannabes file out behind her, the blonde grabbing the door. He glares up at Akira as if daring her to try anything before shutting the door. Akira sighs again then turns towards the bed, looking at the clothes.

She could tell the major piece was a dark purple dress with some kinda of slit in it and a pair of dark purple high heels. She grimaces a little. She prefers her sandals to those feet killers. She tugs her shirt off, replacing it with the dress. She considers leaving the Capri's on, but figures the woman, Miena, would sick the Muscle Twins on her. She pulls her pants off, tossing them onto the bed then faces the full length mirror across the room.

The dress ties around her neck, allowing the neck line to plunge, much to her discomfort. A few more inches and it would be at her navel. She's very thankful that she wears fishnet under her shirt. Unfortunately, for every inch the neck line plunges the higher the end of the dress is. The seam only reaches to Akira's mid-thigh and there is no fishnet for her legs.

THIS is what a queen would wear! It looked more like attire for a hooker than a queen. Why the heck do they care what she wears anyways? Her stomach twists again as she finds the answer. There has to be someone they want her to impress. Apparently with her body of all things. But who? Wasn't the earlier guy the one in charge? Maybe not. Maybe he was merely a lackey. If that's the case…she really doesn't want to meet them.

Akira turns towards the door when it opens again. Miena walks in, eyeing Akira. She smiles a little towards her, but for some reason, Akira doesn't believe it's sincere.

"_It fits…good. At least I haven't got to get it altered. Now let's see about these so called wounds."_ She could tell the woman was aggravated, possibly even envious.

"_I wasn't injured."_ Akira says, trying her best not to sound feral. _"I'm very careful."_ Miena glares at her for a second, as if trying to decide whether to believe her or not. In the end, she decides to just take her word. If the child is in pain, it's her own fault. She starts back out door when Akira calls out to her. She grimaces a little, but acknowledges her.

"_What does that guy want with me?"_ Akira asks, leaning back against the bed a little. _"Why am I even here?"_

"_You're here because you're 'special'."_

"_What?"_ Miena sighs; why does she have to ask her. She picks up a scroll from the desk before tossing it towards her.

"_Just read that. It should explain." _Akira eyes the scroll, before glancing back up at her, confused._ "And just so you know…that guy is Juziru Yoko. And you might want to play nice. Otherwise, you'll just be making yourself miserable for nothing."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He always gets what he wants. Especially, when it concerns his son."_ Before Akira can ask anything else, Miena walks out of the room. She sighs. Well that certainly clears things up. She stares down at the scroll in her hand. She had said that this would explain. Why not give it a shot? Not like she has anything else to do.

She sits back down on the bed, before unrolling the scroll only to see a poem of some sort written on the paper. It's about six lines long and the last word on each line half-way rhyme; awaken-demon, traits-race, blooms-womb. However, some words stick in her mind. Demon blood, half-demon and half-human, demon traits, golden one places his seed in the demon's womb? What does it all mean? What does it have to do with her? She isn't a demon.

Her stomach drops as the scroll falls to the bed. Demon blood mixes with human. She isn't a demon, but her father has one in him. He had told her a few months ago, that the Kyuubi is as much a part of him as his insides. She remembers people calling her the demon's spawn when his true identity had come to light. She also remembers the nickname he has acquired in some parts of the ninja world because of the aura that surrounds him when he is pissed. The Demon Assassin. If what she's thinking is right then…

She rereads the poem again, with the new found information in mind. Are they serious? They think she's the demon this poem is about? Because of her father? But how had they found out about him? His identity has been kept a secret for years. How-The last line of the poem makes the blood drain out of her face. Places his seed in the demon's womb. Whoever this golden one is, he is supposed to get her pregnant? Oh, HECK no! Not her. She has to get out of here, NOW! Before this 'right time blooms'. But how? The door doesn't even have a doorknob for kami's sake!

She takes a deep breath, calming herself back down. Panicking doesn't help a situation; it only makes it worse to think things through. She can't panic and show the enemy that they have an effect on her. This is still war; she's been taken hostage. She'll act accordingly. Hopefully, her father will be able to figure out where she is and send back-up. No, she can't count on that. She will have to find a way to get herself out. She will have to wait until someone comes back for her, until someone opens the door for her. But it will have to be timed perfectly. She will have to be patient and wait for the exact time for escape. And pray that her chance comes before this golden one's time does.

* * *

Well there it is. So how how'd ya like it? Let me know, please.

Oh, while I'm thinking about it. A lot of people have been asking about doing a page about the kids. I figured that I would tag it on here.

*Akira-Daughter of Vixen (Hinata) and Kitsune (Naruto). She has dark indigo-colored hair and sky blue eyes. She possess the Hyuuga Kekkei Genkai. (Byakuugan, Rotation, etc.)

*Inochia- Daughter of Ino and Sauske. She has black hair and bright blue eyes. She possess the Sharingan and the Yamanaka Clan Kekkei Genkai (Mind Tranfer Jutsu , etc.)

*Toki- Son of Sakura and Rock Lee. He has pink hair and dark eyes. He possess his mom's strength and his dad's perserverance.

*Shika- Daughter of Shikamaru and Temari; twin sister of Tikiya. She has brown hair and forest green eye. She uses Wind Element like Temari. Has the ability to use Nara Kekei Genkai, but rarely does.

*Tikiya- Daughter of Shikamaru and Temari; twin sister of Shika. She has sandy blonde hair and dark colored eyes. She uses tactical reasoning like Shikamaru and Nara Kekei Genkai. (Shadow Possession Jutsu, etc.)

*Fuji- Daughter of Shikamaru and Temari; twin sister of Conji. She has sandy blonde hair and forest green eyes. She also uses Wind Element, but also a little bit of battlefield tactics mixed in.

*Conji- Daughter of Shikamaru and Temari; twin sister of Fuji. She has sandy blonde hair and one forest green eye and one dark colored eye. She uses Nara Kekei Genkai, mixed with Wind Element and Gen-Jutsu.

*Tiko- Daughter of Shikamaru and Temari; twin of Kiko. She has brunette hair and forest green eyes. She uses Wind Element and Tai-Jutsu.

*Kiko-Daughter of Shikamaru and Temari, twin of Tiko. She also has brunette hair and forest green eyes. She uses Nara Kekei Genkai and Wind Element.

*Kera- Daughter of Shikamaru and Temari; twin of Jonu. She has sandy blonde hair and dark colored eyes. She uses Wind Element, plus puppets given to her by her Uncle Konkuro.

*Jonu- Son of Shikamaur and Temari; twin of Kera. He has brown hair and forest green eyes. He uses Nara Kekei Genkai and battlefield tactics like Shikamaru.

*Asu- Son of Asuma and Kurenai. He has black hair and red eyes. He uses Asuma's Trench Knives and an expert in Gen-Jutsu.

*Kenjia- Son of Garra and Tenten. He has dark brown hair and light green eyes. He is skilled in weaponary and can use the sand to his will like his father.

*Tedaria-Teammate of Kenjia and Ruko. She has long brunette hair and blue eyes.

*Ruko- Teammate of Kenjia and Tedaria. He has long, red hair that hides his eyes: one green and one blue. He has the skils of a swords-man.

*Hianu- Teammate of Akira and Riken. He has strawberry blonde hair under a blue cloth and hazel eyes.

*Riken- Teammate of Akira and Hianu. He has green eyes and always wears a gray hood over his head.

I'm not really sure what these guys can use. I'm outta ideas. If you have any, let me know. Or if you have a better idea than what I have put, tell me. Adios!


End file.
